


From the Abstract to the Practical

by Drivven Labyrinth (DrivvenWrinth)



Series: Abstract [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/Drivven%20Labyrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru learns the hard way that Abstract thought is a lot simpler than Practical application where Naruto is concerned. Nothing ventured nothing gained?! Shikamaru has just turned 18 and Naruto is a few months from from 18, threatened noncon by OC, Angst, HJ, Language, Oral, Yaoi, Mild Violence, COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Abstract to the Practical

From the Abstract to the Practical

\----------------------------------------

Chapter = Unreceived Ass Kicking: Deserved and Undeserved

The other boy was almost done dressing. The others had already left. Naruto would have been the first out the door, except for Kiba’s little prank. Shikamaru hadn’t offered to help Naruto untie the multitude of knots in the legs of his pants and the arms of his orange jacket. He’d just slowly begun putting on his own clothing. He was almost done dressing too. All that was left was to put his outer shirt and vest over his mesh t-shirt. Naruto’s cursing had been part of the reason he had given the other boy so much space.

At the moment, Shikamaru’s mind was whirling with possible outcomes. He was actually trying to convince himself that a better opportunity might present itself and if he moved now, he wasn’t making the best strategic choice. There was just so much uncertainty to this, especially with Naruto involved. Nothing went as planned where the chaotic blond was concerned.

Naruto had his pants on and the jacket lay at his feet, crumpled, but knot free. The boy was struggling with the second of two knots that his “friend” had tied in his black t-shirt. Shikamaru only half heard the things the grumbling Naruto planned to do to that “friend”.

It galled him, but he knew if he didn’t take this opportunity, his growing impatience would push him into making a move at a less opportune time. 'We are all alone, it’s closing time and the place is almost empty. The staff will be cleaning on the other side of the baths. They always start with the women’s side, first.' Shika wished he wasn’t right. 'Big chicken', he goaded himself.

Shikamaru was so intent that he almost missed the opening of the door as Naruto stepped outside of the changing area, carrying his jacket. 'It’s now or never', he sighed to himself. Shika stepped to the open doorway. He wasn’t quite looking at Naruto, when he heard the gasp of surprise. His shadow had snaked out in a serpentine pattern. Totally unnecessary, since Naruto was right in front of him and hadn’t even known what was happening to try to evade it. It was another indication of Shikamaru’s uncertainty.

“What the hell, Shikamaru?!” Naruto roared.

He put a lot of effort into sounding calm, even cocky. He felt far from either. “I never took you for a tease, Naruto.”

He let Naruto look behind him as he began walking backward, slowly, into the dressing room. Naruto glared at him as he followed. 'Good, he’s totally off balance. Just can’t keep him that way for too long, Gods know what he might do…'

“What game are you playing? I need to get out there and kick Kiba’s ass, before he can get home!”

“You talk pretty big, ya know? All that stuff about being open to anything…..” Shika let the sentence trail off, referring to a very interesting conversation the group had been having about sexuality. He really didn’t think anyone in the group had a clue about the practical side of things. He was certain that they were all virgins. But lately, the practical side of things had been occupying more and more of his thoughts. And for whatever reason, those thoughts led to Naruto.

It had surprised him. He had always thought that he was in love with or at least attracted to Ino. But when his thoughts went past the abstract; he just didn’t, couldn’t think of her. Six months ago, he had forced himself to the realization that it was the bubbling ball of chaotic energy standing right in front of him, who set fire to his blood.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Naruto’s voice was low, almost a growl.

Shika recognized the warning in it. “Stop fucking with me!” that growl said.

“Frightened?” was all he said. He took advantage of the confusion that caused to release the jutsu and close the three foot distance between them. Just after he wrapped his arms around the other boy’s torso, as Naruto began to react, he re-established his hold on Naruto’s body. The right side of his face rested against Naruto’s hair. He could feel the heat of Naruto’s body through the boy’s t-shirt.

Shika was only a few inches taller than Naruto. His head was bent slightly so that his mouth was almost against Naruto’s ear.

“You asked what I wanted from Ino for my birthday, like you thought you knew what it was.” Shika let his breath out heavy with each whispered word. He felt Naruto’s body stiffen and then shiver in response. His stomach flipped. 'Please, don’t let him kill me for this', he prayed.

Naruto felt Shika’s warm wet mouth brush against his neck. His own head had turned a little, mimicking Shikamaru’s. “Oh God, what are you doing?!” Shika didn’t answer right away. His mouth stayed in that spot, slowly moving from light brushing kisses, to a warm wet sucking that made Naruto’s knees weak, and ending with a slow circling lick that had Naruto ready to jump out of his skin. Shika blew a cool breath against the wetness of Naruto’s neck making him gasp in response.

“The only thing I want for my birthday,” Shikamaru was breathing against his ear again. “is a kiss, from you.”

With that said, Shikamaru released Naruto from the jutsu, removed his arms from his body, stepped back about three feet, and prepared himself for all hell to break loose.

Naruto knew he could move again. He just couldn’t move. Something beyond shock held him in place. He should have been pissed. He should have turned around and kicked Shikamaru’s ass. He wasn’t and didn’t want to. He felt drained. Like someone had scooped out the inside of his head.

'He said', Naruto tried to shake the cobwebs loose, but couldn’t even get his head to move. 'He said…he wanted THAT from ME. It’s the only thing he wants….' Naruto knew Shikamaru wouldn’t joke like this. He wouldn’t find a joke like that funny. He wasn’t twisted or warped. Shikamaru, for all his slacking, was about the straightest laced of all of them. 'He wouldn’t lie about this either. He’s put himself out on limb……and he’s waiting for me to……What?!'

“Shit Shika, what am I supposed to say to that? I should kick your ass for what you just did!”

That was not among any of the responses Shikamaru had anticipated. Naruto almost sounded rational. Shika fought the urge to run. Naruto was scary like this. He couldn’t even think of a response. He was caught in fight or flight mode and just couldn’t shift gears fast enough.

“Look, let’s just let this go. Like it never happened, o.k.? I don’t think I can deal with this right now. Maybe...” Naruto sighed heavily. “Maybe we can talk about it later, if we have to.” With that Naruto actually left the room. Shikamaru was in no condition to stop him.

Naruto quietly slipped into the trees outside the front door and moved a little deeper into the thick cover. Bracing his right hand against one of the sturdy trunks, he leaned forward, trying to cope with the dizziness. His head was spinning and for some reason, he could feel the Kyuubi seal sizzling just below the skin of his stomach. Without thinking, he raised his left hand to touch the place on his neck where Shikamaru had driven his words home.

“I liked it.” He whispered to the old tree. “I shouldn’t have liked it, right?” The seal burned hotter in answer, the dizziness increased, and Naruto almost blacked out. He grabbed the tree and slid to the ground, certain that he wouldn’t be going anywhere for awhile.

\--------------------------------------------------

Chapter = Shopping Gone Wild aka To Chicken Out or Not

Three days had passed and Naruto had done a very good job of avoiding Shikamaru. Of course that meant avoiding almost everyone else too, since they were all so wrapped up in planning for the young Nara’s eighteenth birthday. There was going to be a celebration in a small village outside of Konoha that night and Shika’s parents were making arrangements for all of Shika’s friends to go and stay the night.

Everyone in the group was excited about getting out of the village for something other than a mission. There was always the possibility of a mission taking precedence over the festivities for one or even all of the teams, but they were all feeling pretty optimistic. Ino and Sakura had been planning their outfits for weeks. Naruto was sure that Ten Ten and Hinata were doing pretty much the same thing.

Naruto still had to go shopping. He had to get at least one sort-of dressy outfit, just so the girls wouldn’t kill him. Sakura and Ino had offered to help him shop. When he turned them down, they had threatened him. “There is no way I am walking around with you in that dumb orange jumpsuit! Do you hear me, Naruto?!” Sakura had bellowed, fist raised and everything. “And no orange. Absolutely NO Orange.” Ino hissed between her teeth.

Naruto looked in the window of one of the shops. 'Jeez, what a pain', he thought, then really wished he hadn’t. Any reminder of Shikamaru brought back a very vivid memory of sensations that Naruto was trying very hard to forget. It wasn’t working. If anything, things were getting worse. Just thinking about the “experience” caused strong physical reactions. Naruto pressed his head against the cool glass and tried to think calming thoughts.

\------------------

Bang, Bang, Bang. “Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei, you home!”

Iruka rushed to the door, not certain it could withstand a second assault. Naruto beamed at him and pushed past him into the room. His arms were loaded with packages. Somehow the boy managed to get his sandals off without setting even one box or bag down. Iruka was a little impressed.

“What can I do for you, Naruto?”

“Man, I need help.” The boy said sheepishly.

Iruka was tempted to ask his favorite former student when he didn’t need help, but stopped himself, just in time. “What do you need help with?” he asked with more than a little trepidation. With Naruto, one never really knew what to expect.

“You know about Shikamaru’s birthday right?” Naruto didn’t wait for Iruka to answer, he just barreled on. “I have to look good or Sakura and Ino are gonna kill me. I think they might just be serious this time.” He paused for a quick breath. “I went shopping and Man, there are way too many clothes out there, ya’ know?! Anyway, I had no idea what I was doing and the sales lady kept making me try stuff on and asking what I thought. Like, I have a clue. So I got sick of trying stuff on and just bought all the stuff she had me try on. Now I have no idea what to do. What goes with what?! And I can’t wear orange, ‘cause Ino’ll completely explode. Please Iruka-sensei, help me. Paahleeeeeeze.” He ended with a pathetic little huff as he and his packages collapsed on the floor.

It was moments like this that Iruka could clearly remember a much younger Naruto. Sometimes the boy was way too cute to be seventeen. “O.K., we need to start by looking at what you have here. Let’s start categorizing, there’s a lot of stuff here.” 'So much for grading papers tonight, maybe, we’ll just have a pop quiz tomorrow and I can make up the rest tomorrow night….'

\---------------------------

Shikamaru had been miserable for a week. There was no way he was going to enjoy tonight.

“Hey, Shika! Over here!” Kiba’s voice carried almost as well as Naruto’s. Shika waived and started to make his way through the crowd to the front of the theater.

“So, Shika. Big plans for your birthday, eh?” Shino managed to get right behind him, without Shika even noticing. He appreciated the other boy’s skills, but had to admit, Shino creeped him out most of the time.

“Neh, you already know all the plans, going to that festival thing with you guys and my parents.”

“Not what he meant, dunce. Boy, for a genius, you aren’t real quick sometimes.” Kiba snickered and Shino chuckled.

Shikamaru’s heart almost stopped. There was just no way. No way would Naruto tell these two about what he’d done…..what he’d said. Suddenly his head hurt and he felt sick to his stomach.

“Hey here comes Ino. So, you gonna make a move tonight or what……..Hey, you don’t look so good. You okay?”

Shika didn’t look up at Kiba. Afraid the relief he felt would be too clear on his face. They meant Ino. 'I almost had a heart attack!' he screamed in his own head.

“I am not up for this today. I’m going home.” he said aloud and turned without looking at either of them or towards the approaching Ino. He moved away as quickly as he could without actually running away.

Naruto finished up at the Mission office later than expected. How the Hokage could stick him with filing duty, was beyond him. He was starved. Anko had been in a hurry to get out of the archive room, so she’d suggested that the two of them skip lunch. It was past supper time now. 'Oh, well; at least I won’t have to spend tomorrow with that witch too.' Anko really knew how to push Naruto’s buttons and enjoyed it immensely. 'Psycho cow!'

“Hey! Naruto!” Man, Kiba’s voice could really carry over a crowd. Naruto looked in the direction of his bellowing friend. “Oh, crap!” He’d forgotten all about the movies. He’d been so distracted that he’d taken the wrong way home. It was his usual route, but he’d planned on going the long way home, tonight. He’d wanted to avoid the monthly movie outing with his friends. He’d wanted to avoid Shikamaru. At least until the festival. He couldn’t get out of that, not without a lot of questions from the group. Not unless a mission came up and things had been slow for the Chuunin ranks lately. Almost all the missions had been Jounin level.

The crowd outside the theater was larger than normal. Naruto remembered that the movie opening tonight was supposed to be a really good action flick. “Hrrrrr,” he groaned. “I really wanted to see this one.” All the guys did. The girls were probably just coming for something to do. Naruto started thinking up excuses as he walked toward the small group. He didn’t see Shikamaru and that was just fine. Naruto really didn’t know what he would say when he did see him.

“Kiba, could ya’ be any louder?” Naruto asked forcing a relaxed looking smile on his face. The next step was an over exaggerated stretch, followed by a big yawn.

“Don’t tell us, you’re going to pass on the movie too, Naruto.” Neji’s cultured voice always seemed out of place when he spoke in this group.

“Huhn…wha? Who isn’t coming?” Naruto could see Lee standing next to Sakura, who was talking heatedly with Ino. Ten Ten, Hinata, and Choji were already inside the glass doors, in line at the snack bar. Ten Ten and Hinata had gotten to be pretty close lately. Naruto thought it was a good thing, ‘cause sweet unobtrusive Hinata wouldn’t have stood a chance with Ino or Sakura as a best friend. Shino stood in between Neji and Kiba. The only person he didn’t see was…..

Shino interrupted Naruto’s thoughts, “Shikamaru showed up, but he wasn’t feeling well, so he went home, rather quickly.”

“Oh, yeah. In the time it took me to say hello to him, he turned white, then green, then bailed on us. It was weird, man. I hope it’s not contagious.” Kiba shivered a little.

“He prob’ly just got a whiff of you. We’re you down wind or what?” Naruto couldn’t resist the jibe. He still owed Kiba for the knots.

“Naw, I’m not bailin’ on ya’. Just a little tired after all that filing. I could use a good movie.” Naruto felt a lot more relaxed knowing that he wouldn’t have to deal with Shikamaru yet. He wasn’t being a chicken, no not at all. He just wanted to have a little more time to sort stuff out. Yeah, that was it.

\----------------------------------------------

Chapter = Sleep Deprived and the Bad Boy Boots

“Two days.” Shikamaru’s mom announced as she served breakfast to him and his dad. 'Does she think I can’t read a calendar?' Every day for the past two weeks she’d been counting it down. It was getting to the point where showing up for breakfast just wasn’t worth the hassle. 'Here it comes.' “Now, you know we are leaving right at 7:00 am Saturday morning. Any of your friends who don’t show up….blah….blah….blah…..” Shika managed to tune it out. 'Everyday, first the count down to launch and then the riot act.'

Who knew turning eighteen would be such a pain. Shika wondered; if he was almost an adult, when was she gonna stop treating him like a two year old? 'Oh, yeah. She treats dad the same way. Guess there’s no hope. I’ve gotta get my own place. Soon!' His mood wasn’t gonna improve, sitting here listening to this. He stood up, interrupted her long enough to thank her for breakfast, and beat a hasty retreat out the front door. He might have felt a little guilty for abandoning his dad like that, but the man would’ve done the same if he’d thought of it first.

It had been another bad night. Shika had gotten up before the alarm clock went off, again. He’d gotten up, thrown his laundry in the washer and gone outside and trained until breakfast. Normally, Shika hated getting up. He loved to laze about. But lately, his bed was not his friend. It was an enemy that he regarded with distrust and resentment. He couldn’t go on like this. There was just no helping it. Ugh, he had to ask her for help.

The air was cool against his skin. It shouldn’t have been. The people out and about didn’t seem to think so. It was just his exhaustion. He tried not to think about last night….tried. Every night since he’d done…..what he done, he’d been plagued by insomnia. Regret was a very troubling thing. What had he been thinking? It was all so wrong. He’d forced….Him to stand there and……. 'Oh, gods. I’m some kind of a rapist.' He thought dramatically. What made it worse was that he regretted how he’d managed it, but he didn’t actually regret touching…Him. 'Man, I can’t even Think his name. How the hell am I gonna talk to him. I have to make this right. How did I make this much trouble for myself? What the hell was I thinking?'

He stopped outside Sakura’s house, then changed his mind and moved on. He would just catch her at her usual lunch stop, outside the hospital. Yeah, that would be soo much better than knocking on the door and having to face Sakura’s mom, even just to ask for her. Shikamaru headed for the Mission office. He had taken the early shift today. Not like he would be able to sleep in anyway.

Shikamaru finished his shift and headed straight home. He walked in the door, waved at his parents as he removed his sandals, and headed straight for the kitchen. He was grateful to any and all spirits that his mom hadn’t followed him and started in about the festival again. He waited impatiently while the water in the kettle heated up.

Finally, it was hot enough. He took one of the small packets of herbs out of the envelope and dropped it in the water. He resisted the urge to use two. Sakura had assured him that this herbal remedy was very powerful and would knock him out in no time.

He must have looked worse than he thought, ‘cause she barely asked him any questions about his insomnia and warned him about using only the proper dosage, without sounding condescending. All and all, getting her to help him had gone a lot better than expected. He drank the tea in two gulps and headed to bed, hoping to have a peaceful, dreamless nights rest.

\---------------------------------

Preening in front of the long mirror hanging on Iruka’s closet door, Naruto was grateful. Iruka had taken the entire evening to help him. First, they’d returned almost everything he had bought on his previous excursion. They’d kept the boots he was wearing. That was about it.

Naruto liked the boots. They felt a little weird since they covered his whole foot and came half way up his calf, but he liked the rugged look, the buckles and straps that seemed to be haphazardly placed at weird angles. They were cool.

After they’d returned the other items, Iruka had taken him to a whole different part of the village. The shops were smaller and all seemed to have a kind of theme. It hadn’t taken long. Iruka seemed to know just what they needed, so Naruto hadn’t had to spend much time trying stuff on. That was the second best part.

When they were done, Iruka treated him to ramen, just like he used to. That was the best part. They’d just sat and ate together. Neither one feeling the need to talk or entertain the other. They hadn’t spent much time together lately, he’d realized. They both seemed to be so busy.

Naruto decided that he needed to make more of an effort. Iruka was the closest thing to family he had. He was the only person who really seemed to just enjoy having him around, not doing anything, just around. Iruka was always there when he needed him. 'Like tonight! I feel soo much better now.'

Naruto turned this way and that, in front of his mirror and Iruka couldn’t get over how good he looked. The long sleeved cream colored shirt hugged his toned upper body closely, but wasn’t vulgar. He’d pushed the sleeves up to the top of his forearms, the creamy color showing off the muscled, tanned skin. One dark tan stripe ran from the shoulders, down the outside of the sleeve on each side, adding dimension. Iruka was really glad he’d seen it.

The collar of the shirt wasn’t low, but it did show off some of Naruto’s muscled shoulder’s and collar bone, revealing more of the tanned flesh. The dark brown, almost black jeans were baggy and gave Naruto a little bit of a bad boy feel. The boots helped that too. The shirt balanced nicely. It really was a shame that the boots weren’t more visible, but tucking the jeans into the boots was out of the question, as he had explained to Naruto, more than once. The boy really liked those boots.

Yes, Naruto looked good in his new clothes. Sakura and Ino wouldn’t be able to complain about that. Iruka had decided to let Naruto sleep on his couch tonight, so he could help the boy with his hair in the morning. Iruka really wasn’t one to leave things half done. He had an image in his head now, of exactly what Naruto should look like tomorrow and he wanted to be sure it was just right.

The boy turned and flashed him a toothy grin. “Thanks, Iruka-sensei.” Oh, yes that shirt was perfect. Iruka couldn’t say when Naruto’s eyes had looked any bluer or bigger. His hair looked like honey against the cream of the shirt. In short, the boy looked delicious and Iruka was very pleased with his handy work. 'Top that Ino, Sakura.'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter = Collars and Knockouts

'What a drag.' Shivering in his new jacket, Shika stood near the front gate with his parents. His mom had insisted that they get up extra early that morning. It was 6:30 am and they were waiting for his friends to show up. The woman was positively militant about punctuality.

On top of that, she’d picked out his entire outfit. A new dark grey denim jacket, black jeans, black boots, black long sleeved shirt, with a thin streak of red across the front that reminded Shika of a chest wound he’d gotten about a year and a half ago.

She’d made him wear his hair down, threatened him if he even thought of pulling it up into the customary ponytail. She’d insisted on fixing it for him, it had taken forever. Every time he moved it brushed against his face. It was driving him nuts! Gritting his teeth, he hoped everyone would hurry up. He did not want to deal with her, if someone was late.

Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru were the first to arrive. Shika new that Shino must have gone and gotten Kiba. He could tell by the way Kiba was muttering under his breath and the irritated scowl Shino kept tossing at the muttering boy. They looked like someone else had dressed them too.

Shika almost laughed. You could actually see both Shino’s face and his hair, at the same time! Kiba had on a pair of pants with several loops and a few chains placed in odd spots at odd angles. They were deep red with splashes of black all over them. Like he’d been dancing around with an inkwell in his hand.

Kiba noticed where he was looking. “My cousin says that these are all the rage with the Civvies. Since it’s not supposed to be obvious that we’re Shinobi, mom asked her for help. I feel like an idiot.” Kiba grinned. The grin was unconvincing. He really looked uncomfortable.

“Look at poor Akamaru. They made me put a collar and a leash on him! It’s just sick!” The huge dog huffed and lay at Kiba’s feet.

“Most villages have leash laws, Kiba. If you let Akamaru walk around freely it would scare people and they might even try to put him in the pound.” Shino didn’t say anymore.

Kiba was giving him a slightly psychotic smile. “Like to see ‘em try.” The argument went from there and Shika stopped listening.

'The chances of us passing for Civvies are pretty slim, even if the Hokage asked us not to draw attention to ourselves. We have a boy who is more canine than human sometimes, another who has the worst case of bug infestation any Civilian could imagine, Neji with those eyes and that manner of his, not to mention Hinata’s eyes, and then there’s Naruto, as subtle as fireworks in church. This is one of the most impossible things she’s ever asked of us.'

Hinata and Ten Ten arrived next, hand in hand. 'For support,' Shika thought. Ten Ten smiled knowingly at their stares. They’d expected Hinata in some sweet little dress or even slacks and a shirt. What they got was way left field. Hinata looked Hot!

Kiba was almost drooling at the sight of the tight blue shirt under her open short grey jacket. The skirt wasn’t just short; it had a slit in each side that revealed little bits of flesh further up than Hinata had ever shown before. Her hair was up, with little wisps hanging down her face and neck.

Ten Ten on the other hand had her long brown hair down. Shika didn’t think he’d ever seen it down. She had on a shirt similar to Hinata’s but chocolate brown. Her skirt was long and kinda flowy, but with slits further up than Hinata’s. She had to have leggings or something else under there. One good gust of wind and there really wouldn’t be much they didn’t know about Ten Ten.

The others started to filter in separately. Ino as usual was dressed suggestive. Sakura had gone for demure. Probably to counter attack Ino’s look. Choji looked like Choji in Civvie gear. Neji looked regal in anything.

Naruto was the last to arrive. Sometimes he showed just how much of an influence Kakashi had had on him. 6:59 and he strolled up just about as casual as can be. Kiba yelled his usual hello. Shika turned in that direction and almost had a heart attack.

Naruto looked amazing. The world narrowed to the small space that contained the honey haired boy. Warm sensations started to break out all over Shika’s body. 'Good Gods! Where did that come from?!' Shika had to look somewhere else, before he started drooling like Kiba had.

He turned to his left and saw Ten Ten’s face. Apparently, the girls were as impressed as him. 'Today is going to be so much more difficult than I had thought.' Part of Shika wanted to run away; part wanted to grab the boy's hand and drag him somewhere private, so he could spill his heart-apologize-explain; the rest just wanted to grab his hand, drag him somewhere even remotely private and touch everything that was under those clothes. He really couldn’t do any of those things. 'Troublesome….'

“Whoa, Hinata what happened to the rest of your clothes?” Shika would have liked to believe Naruto was kidding. Although kidding shy Hinata like that would be a little cruel. No, he was standing two feet from her, with a straight, if shocked expression on his face. Staring incredulously at her attire.

“She looks amazing, Naruto. Don’t you think?!” The threat behind Ten Ten’s words was unmistakable, at least to everyone but Naruto. This confirmed Shikamaru’s guess as to who had really picked out Hinata’s outfit.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter = Kiba in Control and the Beginning of Perv Naruto

The red mark had almost faded by the time they reached the edge of the festival grounds, just outside the village. Naruto hadn’t rubbed the left side of his face in some time. Shika stole a glance at his obsession; it had taken a lot of restraint to keep him from smacking Ten Ten on the back of the head, several times during the walk here.

She’d really gone a little overboard. Naruto looked miserable. He hadn’t meant to upset anyone. Naruto just had a little problem with sudden changes, and keeping his thoughts to himself, and….'Oh stop it, your obsessing again! 'Shika jerked himself back to the moment.

There were plenty of things to do inside the village itself, but they had decided to start their day at the festival grounds. He took one look at all the booths, the long list of activities and performances and wished he’d stayed home. 'This is going to be exhausting.'

On cue, Ino started pulling him by his right arm in one direction and Sakura started tugging on the other one, insisting that they should go that way. 'Oh great, I get to be referee all day! No matter what I decide, someone gets to be pissed. Just the way they both like it!'

Kiba rescued him in his usual, tactful way. “Get the hell off him!” he bellowed. “Jeez, you too are worse than puppies fighting over scraps.” Kiba pushed Sakura aside and wrapped his arm around Shikamaru’s shoulder, shooing Ino away with his free hand. Shino was standing off to the side, holding Akamaru’s leash a little nervously. The mammoth dog was still pretty sulky about the leash thing.

“Now, if your done behaving like bitches,” stunned silence followed “Maybe we could let the birthday boy decide what he wants to do. And if you don’t wanna do it, you can fuck off.” The smile he flashed them contained way too many sharp teeth.

“Oh, and for the record, Akamaru is a little pissy today, so I wouldn’t be going too ape shit around him, ’less you wanna lose a limb or something. It took a lot to keep him from going at Ten Ten earlier and well, I just don’t feel like fucking with it again, ‘K?” With that, he patted Shika on the back and stepped over to rescue Shino from leash duty. Neji, Shikamaru noticed, had moved a little closer to Ten Ten.

Sometimes you just had to love Kiba. Who else could string that many insults and cuss words together at once and do it with a smile. At least that’s what Naruto thought it was supposed to have been.

After the way Ten Ten had unloaded on him earlier and the comments from Sakura and Ino the rest of the way, he got a great deal of satisfaction from the stunned expressions on all three girls’ faces. He would have felt a little bad that Hinata had had to witness it, but he was sure he had caught a hint of a smile, just now, before she had ducked her head and hid her mouth behind her hand.

They started with the activities first. Shika had thought that this might help settle Akamaru and the girls a bit. Let them get some of their aggression out. Then they moved on to the performances. They saw fire jugglers, dancers, feats of strength and skill, and all manner of other performers.

Kiba had particularly enjoyed the dancers. They’d watched two different troupes perform. The other boy had leered and all but drooled through both. Shika kinda’ felt like he owed him that.

It was a relief when they all decided to wander the booths at the festival and then make their way into the village to see what else there was. Shika wasn’t the center of attention anymore. In the competitions, at the performances, even while they’d eaten lunch; everyone had been watching him closely trying to gauge if he was enjoying his birthday.

Just that fact had worn him out. As they looked at the different items on display and for sale, meandering through the booths; their attention was focused elsewhere. He could finally relax, a little.

He glanced at a few things, not really interested. His eyes kept traveling to the one thing he wanted, but couldn’t have. Why did Naruto have to look so good today? Shikamaru had prepared himself for the usual Naruto. He’d even imagined that Naruto would look a little better in something other than his chuunin uniform or the orange training suit. This Naruto had been totally unexpected.

Who could have imagined it? He surely hadn’t, even with all the fantasies that had been running riot in his head lately. 'No, no.' he thought, 'can’t start thinking ‘bout that!' Shika stopped himself; before he could begin thinking about the real reason he had started ‘helping’ his mom with the laundry by putting a load in the washer as soon as he got up, each morning.

Shikamaru shivered a little and was grateful that the air had grown chill enough to require most of them to move their jackets from where they had been tied around their waists all day. Neither Kiba nor Naruto seemed affected. Naruto had the sleeves of that heavenly shirt pushed up to his elbows, showing of his well muscled forearms. Shika ducked back into that hood of his and tried to keep his mind clear of….disturbing thoughts.

It had been a real shock for Naruto, when Shika had finally taken the hood off to compete in one of the races, that morning. Naruto had run in the previous heat, so he had had a front row view of the starting line.

'Oh, my gods!' he’d thought to himself. Who knew Shikamaru was that pretty?! 'Well, maybe pretty isn’t the right word, but handsome doesn’t cut it either.' Having his hair down, just sort of pointed out all of the good features of Shika’s face. His deep soulful eyes and….. 'Did I just think the word, soulful? Weird.'

Naruto had never seen Shika with his hair down. He really didn’t think anyone had. Naruto wanted nothing more in that moment than to run his fingers through the silky charcoal that flowed around Shika’s face. 'It’s so long'

He’d never really thought about how long Shika’s hair would have to be, to be pulled up like it always was. He’d never really thought about Shika’s hair at all. Now, he couldn’t help it, he’d released a little remorseful sigh, when Shika had put his jacket on again in the early evening and promptly covered his whole head with the hood.

Of course without that distraction, Naruto’s eyes began traveling in other areas, instead of being focused above the neck. He’d been fighting with himself for more than a week, now. He knew he shouldn’t be looking at or thinking about his friend in the way he was, but he was tired of this internal struggle and indulged himself.

'As long as I only look, what’s the harm, right?' If Naruto could have seen his own face at that moment, he would have sworn he was looking at one of Pervy Sage’s pervy smiles; but he couldn’t and thank goodness, no one else seemed to notice either.

Shika hesitated at one of the booths. Naruto watched him out of the corner of his eye. Shika hadn’t really paid attention to any of the things they’d seen. The girls already had tons of bags hanging from each arm. Poor Chouji had somehow been wrangled into helping Hinata and Ten Ten carry theirs. Ino and Sakura had headed for Shika with similar intent, but Kiba’s warning chuckle stopped them. The guy could even make a chuckle sound threatening.

They’d turned toward Naruto, but must have remembered how they’d treated him on the way to the village and realized that there was just no way. That left Kiba, 'Ha!' Shino, 'Too funny...' or Neji. Naruto watched the wheels in their heads turn and knew the exact moment that they gave up all hope of help with their packages. He couldn’t hold in the snicker. 'Serves ya right!

Naruto had mentally marked the spot on the table that Shika had been looking at and after a few moments moved to the table. Shika was still two booths ahead of him. The distance Naruto had been maintaining this whole time, watching him just for the sake of watching him. Not stalking him or anything, oh no, not that.

On the table, Naruto saw two pairs of silver hoop earrings, very similar in design. One pair had leafs etched in a winding pattern around each little hoop. The other was slightly darker in color with an antique look and had embossed leafs winding around each slightly larger hoop.

Maybe Shika’s only real vanity was his earrings. He didn’t care about clothes or his hair, but he never went anywhere without his earrings. Naruto had never noticed; did he have more than just the three he always wore? Were they different somehow?

Naruto had already bought Shika a birthday present weeks ago, before everything had changed. He had thought about getting him something else, but had talked himself out of it. He had been afraid that it would just change things more.

But now, for whatever reason, he felt that what he had didn’t seem appropriate anymore. He waited until the others had moved off a little further and made his purchases. The woman offered to gift wrap them, so he waited.

When he caught up to the others he found out that they had decided to split up. Sakura informed him that Ten Ten, Hinata, Chouji, and Shikamaru had gone in a different direction. “We had to wait for you. Don’t wander off like that again.” As she turned away from him, he wondered if her nose could possibly get any higher in the air.

He was a little down about being separated from Shika, but whenever one of his hands touched one of the small packages in either pants pocket he felt infinitely better. He couldn’t wait to find a way to give them to him.

He wanted to watch as Shikamaru put them on. A warm glow spread through him and his mind wandered as he followed his bossy friend’s head through the crowd. 'I wonder what it would be like, if they were all he was wearing……..Oh man, that’s so bad! I’m a perv. Who knew?!'

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter = Clever Escape, Alleys, and Dead Ends

Shika bided his time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to escape. He really couldn’t take this much longer. He was exhausted from the hassle of it all. He needed to get someplace quiet and think. He’d seen the perfect place on the way to the resort when they had gone and dropped off their bags, before heading to the festival grounds.

At one point, Naruto dawdled behind the group, while the others were arguing about whether or not to split up. Ten Ten wanted to go one way and Sakura and Ino wanted to go the other. Amazing how when faced with a stronger opponent, those two could actually work together. Ten Ten was definitely the strongest willed girl in the group. She intimidated everyone, but Neji.

When the group did split up, one group had to wait for Naruto. Shikamaru stayed with that group for a few minutes and then moved off in the direction that Ten Ten had led Chouji and Hinata, without a word to anyone. He let them assume he was going with his best friend.

This group would think he was with Ten Ten’s little band and they already thought he’d stayed behind. It was perfect. He knew when and where they planned to meet back up, so he could just show up then. 'Finally.'

About a half hour after he’d made the purchases that were still giving him the warm fuzzies, Naruto saw Ten Ten across the crowded square. Hinata was walking beside her and poor Chouji was carrying half a dozen packages, with about five shopping bags hanging from each arm. He looked, but couldn’t see Shikamaru.

“Hey Chouji”, he called out. Chouji looked around, but didn’t see him. He looked totally overwhelmed by it all. Naruto almost went to help him, but then he realized, if Shika was with Chouji, Chouji wouldn’t look like that. Chouji was always calmer when Shika was around. That meant….. 'That little sneak! Bet I know where…!'

It turned out; Naruto hadn’t been watching Shika all day for nothing. He’d noticed something that told him exactly where to look. Naruto checked to see if anyone in his little group was paying attention to where he was, especially Neji, Kiba, or Akamaru. Nope, no one was watching. Naruto turned abruptly into the nearest alley and started to make his way back to the other side of town.

Neji turned around as Naruto moved out of his normal sight. 'Now where is he going?' “Neji, we’re going over there, Kiba and Shino don’t want to come with us. Will you please keep an eye on Kiba and Akamaru?” Neji didn’t turn to look at Ino. He didn’t need to. “Sure.”

Naruto made his way through the labyrinth of alleys, always making sure to stay headed in approximately the right direction. These alleys were a maze, but he knew even if he had to meander a little, it had to be faster than trying to make it through the crowds.

As he was about to turn another corner, a noise stopped him cold. The sounds of a scuffle came to him from around that corner. Naruto leapt up to one of the long ledges that girded the building to his right.

With a ninja’s grace, he walked silently along the narrow ledge, looking for anything or anyone that might pose a threat. He only found two people in the alley ahead of him, two young men, close to his own age.

He paused, evaluating the situation, trying to determine who the aggressor was. Naruto wasn’t one to evaluate anything for long. So when one of the men pinned the other against a wall just below and to Naruto’s left, he started to move and then stopped so abruptly that he almost fell.

The aggressor held the other man against the wall with the weight of his body, while he pinned both the man’s wrists to the wall above his head with his right hand. He began forcefully kissing him, while his left hand moved to the man’s crotch.

Naruto regained some of his composure and was about to move in to help the pinned man, when that same young man broke away from the kiss and demanded “How much longer are you going to make me wait?! Damn it, touch me!”

Naruto almost fell off the ledge again. 'Oh shit! I have to get the hell out of here.' Panic rose up out of his stomach and nearly choked him. He tried not to hear the sounds coming from behind him as he sped along the ledge and leapt to the roof top, tried not to hear. Those noises seemed to follow Naruto long after he could actually hear them.

\-------------------

The air was cool and clean. The sun was just starting to set, painting the clouds a beautiful orange and pink. 'Why’d it have to be orange?' Shikamaru realized he was being petulant, but really didn’t care. He’d taken off the hood to feel the wind on his face. Instead, his stupid hair kept blowing and tickling his face and neck. 'Should just cut it all off, then this would never happen.'

He began to sink further, grumbling and complaining about anything and everything to no one, but himself. 'I want to be near him, have to be. But, it hurts. It’s just too damn difficult. What the hell am I gonna do?!' His thoughts continued down this path and he leaned against the little railing, seeing nothing of the beauty before him. Drowning in a sea of sky blue eyes and trying not to let frustrated tears leak from his own.

\--------------------

Naruto exited the alley. There was no other way to his destination. He wove through the crowd with the grace of someone trained to dance or combat. He didn’t think to downplay his movements.

His cheeks were stained red from memories of what he’d witnessed. He was intent on reaching his goal. Naruto tried to tell himself that what he’d seen, what he’d heard, had nothing to do with how desperate he felt to find Shika as soon as possible, to have some time alone with his ‘friend’.

'No. No more lying to myself. I’ve been doing a lot of that lately'

'I want to see him. I want to sort this out. I have to apologize for how I reacted. I know it had to have hurt him. I was cold and unfeeling. I disregarded the risk he’d taken, how much of himself he’d exposed to be hurt. Then I avoided him for over a week.'

'I’m an asshole.'

'I want to make this right. I need it to be right……but gods……..I want him to touch me again………gods how I want that……' His feet moved a little faster and soon he was past the shops and the houses and moving into the area of this village that held most of its parks and playing fields.

Shikamaru felt Naruto coming. He hadn’t really thought that he was one of those Ninja skilled enough to sense specific chakras, but he knew without a doubt that Naruto was headed towards him. And he knew Naruto was alone. 'Please go past the trail. Please.' He pleaded.

'Damn.' Naruto was moving down the trail. He was coming slowly. Shikamaru wondered at how he’d recognized him. 'Well, I’ve only been obsessing about him for half a year. I was probably subconsciously obsessed before that. Then, I didn’t see him for over a week and he really was all I could think about. Maybe it is just a matter of raw senses. Who knows…who cares? What am I going to do? This place is a dead end. There’s no escape!'

Shikamaru didn’t panic. There was no point. This was inevitable. He steeled himself as much as he could for whatever Naruto might say or do. 'I deserve it. After what I did to him, there isn’t much I don’t deserve.' He moved back into the shadow of the rock wall next the railing, taking this chance to collect himself and waited.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter = Apologies and Innuendos

Naruto stepped into the small circle of light made by the setting sun and an old lamp on a post at the back of the ledge. He seemed wary, nervous. Shikamaru watched him for few moments, until Naruto’s eyes distinguished between the shadow of the rock wall and the darker shadow of his body. He moved calmly forward, stopping a few steps outside of the shadow and waited for Naruto to speak first.

“Hey, Shika.” The vision of masculine beauty before him spoke, very self consciously.

“Hey, Naruto.” Shika was amazed at how calm he sounded. He was actually wondering which would be more painful, this confrontation or the fall down the side of the cliff.

Naruto’s head dropped and he raked his fingers through his hair. “I need to talk to you. Got a minute?” He didn’t know how to begin.

“Sure, what would you like to talk about?” Shika was running on autopilot, so it took him a minute to realize what he’d just said. 'What the hell did I say that for? Gods, I’m a dumb ass!'

“Well, I thought we could talk about…..um….well, us.” Naruto took a big breath indicative of one of his rambling sprees and prepared to launch himself into just that.

Shikamaru cut him off. “You mean what I did to you.” he sighed. He couldn’t look at Naruto anymore, couldn’t keep the pain out of his face, so he turned towards the railing, braced his hands, and leaned heavily into it. His head hung between his slumped shoulders.

To Naruto, he looked soo hurt. 'It’s my fault. I did this'. Naruto moved towards him slowly, not wanting to intrude on the moment too much. He hesitated, just outside Shika’s normal comfort zone, unsure what to do next.

Something in the pit of his stomach urged him forward and he invaded Shika’s personal space. He stopped and leaned against the rail. His left shoulder was only inches from Shika’s right one, their hands almost touching. “I’m sorry.”

Shikamaru was stunned. His head whipped up and around. Naruto’s head was down, his chin almost touching his chest. He looked miserable and Shika’s heart ached. “What did you say?”

Naruto looked at him through his lashes. 'Gods, could you be any more adorable?'

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the way I reacted. I was, well. I was startled. You know I don’t handle things well when I’m startled.”

'How can he be apologizing to me? How can he think he did anything wrong?' Shika hadn’t prepared for this. It was another one of those unforeseen outcomes that seemed to surround Naruto.

'Is that why I want him near me so much? Because I can’t predict what he’ll do next?' Shika didn’t have time to analyze that thought much. Naruto moved his head and turned the full force of those gorgeous blue eyes on him and he was momentarily washed away by them.

“Listen, it’s me. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have done what I did. You can’t know how much I regret it. What I’d do to take it back.” Shika felt sick. He couldn’t look at him anymore. He turned his head and looked down again. His eyes closed against the vertigo he was feeling.

Naruto’s reaction, as usual was unpredictable. “You regret it!” He hissed. “I came here to apologize for reacting badly and you tell me you regret it, you wish you hadn’t made your feelings known!” He didn’t believe it.

He’d seen Shikamaru stealing glances at him all day. Not all of those glances had held regret. No, most of them had held something that made Naruto’s stomach flip, down in the very depth of his stomach. “Damn it, look at me! Don’t you dare hide behind your hair!”

That last command held a lot of pain and Shika knew it wasn’t all directed at him. When you lose a friend, it hurts. When you lose one because you didn’t understand him, because he kept things from you, well that was somehow worse.

Shika’s head snapped up and he looked Naruto straight in the eyes. “I wasn’t. I wouldn’t. I just couldn’t look at you anymore. It hurts too much.” Naruto had to know that no matter what happened here. He wouldn’t hide things from him. He wouldn’t hurt him like that. Not knowing how much Naruto had already been hurt.

The pain was as clear in Shika’s eyes as he knew it was in his own, for different reasons. “I’m sorry Shika. I know that. It’s just…I came here to tell you that I want to see where this can go. I……can’t stop thinking about you. I…..oh please say something…..help me……..this is so…….difficult.” Naruto didn’t look away. He wanted to, but after yelling at Shika for turning away because it hurt, he couldn’t let his pain make him do the same.

“You can’t be serious. I know you could forgive anyone almost anything, but come on. I held you there, just held you there, against your will…..and did…..well you and I know what I did. You can’t be serious. Why would you want anything to do with someone like that?” Shame colored every word. It rode thick in the air around them.

Naruto was stunned. He understood why Shika had done what he did, the way he had. Naruto knew himself and knew how he would have reacted had Shika tried more conventional means to communicate his feelings. Naruto would have laughed it off, or worse thought it was a huge joke and told everyone how twisted Shika’s sense of humor was; or maybe something even worse than that.

He moved his left hand over the top of Shika’s right. “Wasn’t it you who said that I’m about as subtle as a hammer to the head…..and the only subtlety I would understand would be a bigger hammer?” Naruto smiled, he’d meant it as a soft joke, but his smile faded when Shika’s head dropped again.

“Gods, I really am an asshole.” It was a whisper, barely a breath from beneath the waterfall of charcoal.

Naruto sighed heavily, resigned to push this forward. “Okay. You’re not getting this. I’ll just come out with it.” Naruto braced himself and was as blunt as only he, or Kiba, could be. “I miss you, when you aren’t around. I’ve been miserable ever since I started avoiding you. I think about you all the time, now. Not just having you around either. I want…well, I want you. And if you make me spell that out to you, I’m gonna get very embarrassed and then I’m prob’ly gonna get pissed.”

He moved his left hand from Shika’s to run it through his own hair. It was a subconscious act borne of frustration. Shika hadn’t moved. His head was still down. His shoulders were still slumped. Naruto noticed that he was shaking a little.

“Naruto, if you’re fucking with me, I think I’d have to kill you.”

Not one of the responses Naruto had expected, but it held promise, so he went with it. “Hmm, ‘fucking with you’? See, here we’re back to me having to spell stuff out for you.” He chuckled, low and deep; memories from earlier in the night coloring the sound. “I am not going to draw you a picture Shika, so wake up.”

Shika’s eyes were HUGE, when he whipped around to face him. Naruto quickly memorized the image. Shika was very cute when shocked. Naruto made a mental note to make sure he got to see that look often.

“What’s the matter? The strategic genius looks a little off balance.” he teased. He knew he was smirking and leering at the same time and he really didn’t care.

Naruto just stood there smirking at him. He seemed so full of himself. The self satisfied smile only seemed to deepen as Shika stood there staring at him in disbelief.

'What the fuck!' It really was too much to be borne. Shika’s mind snapped into focus. 'Fine, he wants to tease and throw out innuendo. We’ll just see how far he wants to take this little game, before he chickens out.' The smile that spread across Shika’s face was a perfect blend of erotic and malicious intent.

Naruto wasn’t even a foot from him. He took one step and leaned into Naruto. Their faces only inches apart. He could feel his breath ricocheting off of Naruto’s mouth. Naruto shot back about three feet. It happened so fast that even Shika, who’d been sure he’d bolt before it got too far, was a little surprised.

“What’s the matter hot shot? Thought you were gonna draw me pictures.” Shika couldn’t resist a chuckle. His bluff had wiped that superior look right off of Naruto’s face. If only he’d known what had really spooked Naruto.

Shika had smiled at him in an alarming and exhilarating way and moved toward him. Their mouths were almost touching…….and the kyuubi seal, jumped. Well, sort of. Naruto wasn’t sure what had just happened.

Gods, he had been half hard since the alley. Teasing Shika had only made it a little worse. But when Shika had smiled like that and almost kissed him; he’d stiffened more than he’d thought possible. And that was when it had happened.

Naruto took a second to analyze it. He’d felt the fox’s chakra infuse the seal. If he didn’t think about it too much, he’d almost believe the demon had been urging him on. 'Too weird. Oh great, and now I have to deal with Him looking all pleased with the fact that I just jumped like scared mouse.!'

Naruto had a flash of brilliance in that moment. Maybe, it wouldn’t be so bad to let Shika think that he was scared. Maybe, it might even work out so he could get what he’d been craving so much since the last time they’d been alone. 'Hmm, I really don’t think he’ll see that coming. What could it hurt?' Naruto asked himself. 'Nothin’.' He answered.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter = Shadow Kisses: A Tongue War

“Shika, you know I don’t know a lot about this stuff. I was just teasin’ ya’.” The smile that bloomed on Shika’s face made Naruto a little angry. If only Shika knew that Naruto had had a little tutorial earlier……

Naruto kept his quarry from seeing his reaction, by ducking his head a little and looking at Shika through his lashes. “I have a favor to ask.”

Shika looked intrigued. 'Good.' “Could you help me with something?” Naruto was hedging intentionally. The anticipation was a little too much to bear.

“What?” Shika’s body had relaxed a bit, lulled into a false sense of control. Naruto stifled a chuckle.

“Would you….use the jutsu again? You know, to show me how to…..kiss?” Naruto was having a really difficult time keeping a straight, innocent looking face. Oh, this was just too priceless!

Shika looked like a landed fish, which is really what he was, shocked and gasping for air. He’d just fallen for Naruto’s little trap; hook, line, and sinker. Naruto was feeling very, very proud of himself, just now.

“Please Shika….I really want you to.”

'Good gods!' Those blue eyes pulled at him through long, thick, dark-blond lashes and he wondered if he would ever be able to refuse Naruto anything ever again.

Shika swallowed his shock and fear. There would be time to analyze that later. Naruto stood in front of him, asking him to kiss him, their first kiss. It wouldn’t be exactly as he’d imagined or hoped.

He hadn’t ever dreamed of using the shadow possession on Naruto like this again. He certainly hadn’t dreamed Naruto would ask him to.

Shika closed the distance between them. “Look at me, Naruto.” The blond raised his head obediently. “You’re sure about this?” Naruto nodded, his eyes didn’t waver. His breathing was rapid and shallow. Fear or excitement, Shika wasn’t sure. He really hoped it was the later. “Okay,” he breathed.

Shika initiated the jutsu. He raised his left hand to Naruto’s face. Naruto’s left hand touched his own cheek. This would take a little careful maneuvering. Shika tilted his head to the right, into Naruto’s hand. Naruto’s cheek was cradled in his own. He moved his head towards his desire painfully slowly and carefully. Trying to gauge the distance both would cover with each movement. It all had to be just right.

He watched Naruto intently, ready to break this off at the slightest hint of fear from his ‘friend’. Naruto’s breath quickened, but his eyes were intent. Their lips were almost touching. Shika wanted to lick Naruto’s plump bottom lip, but knew if he tried, Naruto’s tongue would meet his instead. He didn’t want to move that quick, yet. It was soo frustrating. It was soo hard to concentrate, because…..well…..he was soo hard.

Naruto was oblivious to the practical difficulties Shika had to compensate for by using the jutsu like this. He was astonished by the sensations spreading through him from the anticipation alone.

Shika’s thumb caressed his cheek. He let out a little groan in response. His own thumb was caressing Shika’s cheek. The urge to do more, to move at a faster pace began to surge through him. He was helpless to act upon it. He just had to wait. Naruto hated waiting.

Shika brushed his mouth against Naruto’s lightly and slowly. Naruto mouth mimicked his movements and it was Shika’s turn to groan. He’d wanted their first kiss to be slow, wonderful, but the restrictions of movement and position placed on him by the jutsu, made this process infuriatingly slow!

He opened his mouth and slipped his tongue past his own lips, making sure to graze his upper lip. Naruto moaned at the sensations of his own tongue grazing his own lip. Shika would have smiled, but it didn’t seem appropriate, considering their situation. His tongue met Naruto’s in the small space of open air between their mouths. Shika’s knees buckled momentarily and he reached out to Naruto for support with his right arm. Naruto, of course mimicked him, resulting in their arms encircling each others waists and clutching the other tightly.

Shika intertwined their tongues in an intricate dance, making sure to never approach Naruto’s head on. That wouldn’t have worked very well. He was amazed that he could concentrate this well at that moment. His whole body was shaking with the effort, while Naruto’s moans and mild convulsions weren’t helping his concentration.

When his tongue finally invaded Naruto’s warm wet mouth and Naruto slid into his, he really thought he would die from the tumult of sensations.

Shika had no idea how long they had been kissing. He was sure he’d almost passed out once. It had to have been awhile. His chakra wasn’t low, but he could tell that he had expended a good deal of it.

Tired of not being able to explore this warm wet territory the way he wanted to, without the restrictions of the jutsu, he released it. 'Now,' he thought, as he slid his hand from the cheek to the back of the neck and up into silky golden hair. 'This is much better.'

Naruto felt Shika release control of his body. He certainly hadn’t released control of Naruto’s mouth. Shika’s hand was curled in his hair, not exactly holding their mouths together. The blond hadn’t even imagined you could do such things with your tongue. 'Wonder what else….'; the thought flittered away with the butterflies dancing in his stomach.

He didn’t respond to his new freedom right away. He took a moment to enjoy all the wonderful things Shika was doing. Shika seemed determined to memorize every centimeter of Naruto’s mouth and tongue with his own. Naruto had wanted that first kiss to be one hundred percent Shikamaru. He’d wanted to know what it was like to have Nara Shikamaru’s undivided attention and he knew that if he had been free to move, it would have gone very differently.

Tentatively, not wanting to startle his…just what were they now…? Naruto began sliding his tongue against Shikamaru’s strong, eager one. Shika moaned deliciously. Naruto was encouraged by the sound and threw himself into the ensuing kiss, with vigor only Naruto could display. He ran rampant for some time.

'Oh gods!' Shika had one moment of semi-coherent thought.' I’m close….we’re only k...k...…kissss......ooohhhhh….' He lost the thought as he tightened his grip and for a moment almost ground their mouths closer together. With a lot more force than he’d meant, he yanked Naruto’s head back. Tears of pain bloomed in the blue eyes as Naruto let out a strangled shriek.

The look of pain was quickly replaced by one of hunger. “Oh, Shika.”

'What the hell…..' He stiffened his arm and stood there with a fist full of blond hair, trying to catch his breath. Naruto was leaning toward him, leaving him no choice but to maintain the tension on Naruto’s hair. “Gods…..that was…..”

Naruto finished his sentence, “intense” he said in a breathy whisper. Shika nodded, noting that he was breathing a lot heavier than Naruto. The smile he got in return was totally predatory. Then, Naruto moved too quickly for him. He hadn’t been expecting it.

Naruto knew what he wanted, without understanding it. The hated distance had to be closed. He grabbed the hand holding his hair, trapping it to his scalp, braced his upper arm over Shika’s outstretched forearm, twisted his upper body away from Shika, and forced Shika’s forearm down and towards his body. As Shika lost his balance, Naruto let go of him and stepped back and around to face his ‘opponent’. He caught Shika in his arms as he stepped forward and pulled him flush against his own eager body.

Not giving Shika a moment to recover, he captured his prize - that warm wonderful mouth. He immediately set about exploring it and savoring all the wonderful sensations this produced in every nerve. Shika moaned almost continuously, almost pitifully. Naruto felt no pity and actually chuckled into his victim’s mouth.

The insistent tongue moved eagerly, almost viciously. A strong hand was fisted in his dark, damp hair. Another was kneading the muscles of Shika’s back, holding him tightly against the muscular body. He was drowning in sensations. He could smell Naruto’s earthy flesh. 'Clouds….. just before……rain……'

Naruto broke the kiss. Shika couldn’t have. His strength was gone, devoured by this fiend holding him. “You taste wonderful.” Naruto rasped, in child like wonder, as he nipped at Shika’s sensitized lower lip.

A wave of convulsions tore through Shika’s lower abdomen at this admission. He rocked involuntarily against Naruto. They gasped in unison as his hard cock slid against Naruto’s equally hard erection. “I can’t take any more!” Shika growled. “You have to STOP!”

Naruto chuckled against his ear, “Why?”

“I don’t want it to be like THIS!” Anger and frustration apparent in his voice, “Not the first time.” He ended, almost pleading. Shika could have screamed or cried; it was all so frustrating. He was just too damn much! 'What had made me think I could hold my own against him? He’s just, soo intense all the time…and now….. I am soo screwed.'

Naruto leaned back to face him. Blue eyes regarded him thoughtfully. “Okay, Shika.” He agreed and grinned a little guiltily. “Whatever you want.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter = Rules, Interruptions, and Thugs

Shika’s body relaxed visibly. He put his hand on the back of Naruto’s neck as he pressed their foreheads together. He sighed heavily. “Maybe we need a few ground rules.”

“Rules?!” Naruto did not like the sound of that. “What rules?” The wholly suspicious look on his face made Shika laugh. Naruto decided that he liked Shika’s laugh.

“Like, not pushing me so far that I end up cumming in a public place. That sounds like a good place to start.” he said as he gently kissed the tip of Naruto’s nose.

Naruto moved their mouths together and gave Shika an equally tender kiss. He had agreed to nothing, but Shika seemed satisfied, so he’d just leave it that way for now.

Shikamaru may not have been one of those ninja who had experience in sensing other people by chakras; but with the help of the kyuubi, Naruto was. With a heavy sigh, he released Shika’s mouth. “Someone’s coming. I think it’s one of us. Plenty of chakra.”

“You can sense that? How?” Shika was impressed and Naruto was pleased.

He blushed, a little. Before he could answer, Shikamaru continued. “Can you tell who? How far away?” They were tactical questions, almost automatic for him.

“I’m a little raw right now.” He did blush. “The fox’s senses kinda come up, when I’m, well, distracted and stuff.” He almost stammered and cursed himself for it.

“I think it's Shino, but I’m not sure. He’s near the last turn in the trail, just before you can see this spot. Something feels funny.” Naruto didn’t like it, whatever it was.

Shika smiled almost apologetically. “We may want to keep this between us for now.” He watched Naruto closely, “The others might not react well. I don’t want their reaction to mess this up….between us I mean.”

Naruto wanted to ask what ‘this’ was, but knew that there wasn’t time. He nodded in answer. He began straightening his rumpled shirt and hair as best he could. Shika mirrored him. Naruto couldn’t help feeling a little hurt, a little slighted. Just what was it they were doing? What did ‘this’ mean to Shika, or him for that matter?

Naruto sighed heavily. He was looking down at his hands. It made Shikamaru feel sick.

They were casually talking about the festival, when Shino came into earshot. A moment later he could see his two friends. Shikamaru was leaning against the railing facing Naruto who was standing relaxed, in the middle of a pool of light from a small lamp.

It was reassuring to Shino that he had guessed their location correctly, although, he had only expected to find one or the other; not both. It was very good that he had. 'Good, Shikamaru will have a worthy solution.'

Naruto looked up, but not at Shino. He was looking past him. He knows that they’re there! Shino knew that Naruto had only increased in strength, but he hadn’t expected that kind of sensitivity from him. He cataloged that info for later examination.

“We have company.” He and Naruto whispered in unison.

Shikamaru understood the situation, without knowing all the details. They were trapped in a dead end. It was obvious that the other two were nervous about this ‘company’. Naruto’s instincts were a real asset in times like this. Shika had been on enough missions with the other chuunin to know that if Naruto sensed danger, it was there.

Lady Tsunade didn’t want them to draw any undo attention to themselves, which was why Shino had continued down the path towards them, like a normal person would. He couldn’t take on whoever it was and if he’d moved ahead to warn them too quickly, it might have been noticed. “How much time?” he asked Naruto.

“Two,” was all the blond said. Two minutes.

Shikamaru could hear them now. They had been trying to be quiet before, but now they were feeling cocky. Earlier Shika had noticed a side path that led up the steep embankment only approximately six feet from where the light started.

Whoever they were, they knew this place well enough to know of it and now that they were passed it, they felt confident that their quarry was trapped. He removed his jacket to improve his mobility; he shivered a little at the cold evening air. The sun had set while he and Naruto….had been…….

He turned his head to face the path. Shino and Naruto stayed where they were. Shino’s back was still to the path. Shika didn’t like the feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh, ho! It’s a three for one special!” A large young man with dirty blond hair laughed as he stepped into the light. His smile was anything, but friendly. Eight other men of varying size stood behind him. It was apparent that they were all teenagers or men who had just passed their teens.

“Look, it’s the pretty one from earlier.” A tall, lanky boy of about sixteen pointed at Shikamaru. “I like his hair.”

The tone of the situation had just changed rapidly. Shika began to re-evaluate everything.

“I want to see what this one’s hiding behind those glasses. I want to see the look in his eyes…….” Naruto wasn’t sure which one in the group had said that.

“Didn’t your momma ever tell you not to pick on guys with glasses?” Another boy called out.

“Yep, but what does that bitch know. I promise; he’ll like it before I’m done.” The chuckle and ensuing laughter from the individual and then the group made Naruto feel cold all over. He was looking at Shino, trying to gauge how he was taking this.

Shika hadn’t moved. He was still leaning casually against the railing. Naruto tried to mimic his nonchalance. He didn’t think he was doing it well. Shino just stood there impassive; his back still turned toward their would-be assailants.

One of the older boys leaned towards the man who’d spoken first, “Which one do you want first?” he asked the obvious leader of this rabble.

“I like the blond one. I like the way he moves. Yeah, I liked watching him earlier. Thought we’d missed our chance at him, he was movin’ pretty quick.”

“But, I can watch him move, later. He doesn’t look that hard to break.” He disregarded Naruto and started evaluating Shino and Shikamaru more carefully. Trying to determine who would be the greater challenge.

'If you touch him, either of them, I will kill you.' The thought was spoken in three separate minds, not worded exactly the same, but the sentiment was definitely there.

Shika moved now. He cocked his head to the side and regarded the group with amusement. “Huh, what do we have here? A handful of would be rapists….” He showered every word with arrogance and derision.

When Shikamaru began to speak, Naruto felt a hand on his back. He didn’t turn. The hand tugged once on his shirt and retreated. The group turned their full attention to Shika; they weren’t trained fighters after all and were easily distracted. Naruto took a few steps backward, into the shadows at the edge of the lamplight.

“Kiba,” Neji breathed at his back and was gone. Naruto tried to focus on the different chakra’s around him to locate Neji, but was unable to. Neji could mask his chakra better than most Jounin. While looking for Neji, Naruto sensed another person with a large amount of chakra. That person was coming down the path towards them. That’s what Neji meant. Kiba’s coming and Neji’s here too, but where? Naruto hoped that Neji had a plan. He couldn’t see that Shikamaru had one yet.

“Wadda’ ya’ mean ‘would be’?” The leader/alpha male asked, leering. Shikamaru was starting to regard them as a large pack, with pack mentality. 'Show weakness and you get taken down even faster. If an outsider challenges the leader too much/too quickly, they could all attack. Gotta’ do this just right.'

Shikamaru stood up with exaggerated nonchalance. He stretched lazily. His toned torso peeked out from under the hem of his shirt, the muscles in his arms more defined by the movement. Shika looked for all the world like a large cat who’d been woken from a nap by a herd of mice.

The look in his eyes when he turned back toward the hooligans said that he felt as much. He jerked his head, indicating that Naruto should come to him. He stepped in front of Shino, even as Naruto came within arms length.

Shika held his arm up indicating with his eyes that Naruto was to step under the arm. Naruto obeyed, but regarded him warily, not understanding what purpose this served. Shika draped his arm across Naruto’s shoulders in a declaration of ownership and smirked at the other men. Naruto couldn’t help it; a deep blush stained his cheeks.

“Shino,” Shika said the name as if it were a command. He started to lift his left arm. Shino only hesitated a second. He didn’t understand the plan, but could see that Shikamaru was up to something with this. He turned and stepped under the proffered arm. Shika leaned forward and leered at his challenger, Alpha Male to Alpha Male.

He saw the shift. He saw the moment when this group began to see them as something other than prey, something more like themselves. Wariness replaced eagerness. They were all still game, but would move more slowly and carefully.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter = Pets, Threats, and Misunderstandings

“Hey! What the hell is going on?! And why the hell wasn’t I invited to the party?!!” Kiba’s voice exploded from out of the dark like a thunder clap. He’d seen enough to guess at Shikamaru’s plan. Of all of them, he had the best understanding of pack mentality and alpha male behavior.

“Never fails. When there’s a party, you always find it.” Shika drawled. “Where’s the other one.” It wasn’t really a question. It sounded more like a reproof.

“Didn’t know it was my day to watch your pet. If I had, I’d a taken a few more liberties.” Kiba was beginning to enjoy this game. 'Neji is gonna be too pissed!'

“Liberties?” Shika quirked a disapproving eyebrow.

Kiba played his part. Second male, not exactly challenging, not exactly submissive. “Everyone knows how, um, generous you can be when it comes to someone watching over your pretty pet.”

“If you’ve lost Neji. I’m gonna have to hurt you.” Neji got the hint then. Shika wanted him out of the shadows. He had a role for him in all this. 'Wonderful! I get to be his fucking pet!' Neji wasn’t normally one to swear, but this was an occasion that called for it.

Neji forced his sigh to sound petulant and stepped out of the shadows, up to Kiba’s right elbow. He looked Shikamaru straight in the eye, across the heads of their would be assailants. The path inclined as it led away from the ledge, so even Kiba could clearly see their three friends across the other group.

Neji was the prettiest of them. His classic good looks and poise really did lend him to the part of someone who might need a little looking after, in these terms anyway. Neji’s hair flowed from the deep blue headband, down his back, and spilled over his shoulders like an chocolate waterfall. That, combined with his cool creamy skin and the opaque eyes did make him look a little feminine.

Out of all the guys in their group, he was dressed the most conservatively. He wore a pair of plain light blue jeans and a simple light grey shirt that really made his eyes stand out. Shika had to hand it to Kiba for helping make this a little more believable, although to him, this was still nuts.

Shikamaru did have a good reason for wanting Neji down in the thick of things. Neji was the best close fighter in the group. He could easily handle most or all of these guys by himself.

'And, the wounds he’d inflict wouldn’t be recognizable as ninja attacks to a civilian doctor.' Whereas, if Neji had stayed hidden, the only real attacks available to him were weapon attacks and those would be a lot easier for a regular doctor to pin point. Shika was a little worried about his acting skills though.

“Why did you stick me with him?” Neji whined appropriately and then had to clench his fists to keep from hitting Kiba hard enough to knock him unconscious. The ‘pet’ thing had been Kiba’s doing. Kiba grinned at him challengingly. 'The next time you ask me to spar with you, I will.' Neji was already looking forward to it.

“And just where did you wander off to?” Shika looked positively evil as he raised his eyebrow questioningly. 'If you are enjoying this….' Neji didn’t finish the thought. 'No even if he was and I don’t think he is. I wouldn’t do anything that cruel.' Kiba put his hand on Neji’s shoulder and spoke, causing Neji to amend the thought. 'Except maybe to Kiba.'

“You know how the new ones are. They don’t quite understand the rules yet.” Kiba’s hand slid down Neji’s back suggestively and Neji squeaked. “If your busy……I could help this one get….a better understanding…..”

Kiba turned his head so that he could grin at both Shikamaru and Neji. 'Oh, man. I am soo dead.' He actually giggled in his head. This really was fun. There might even be some blood shed. And, he’d heard Neji squeak. Neji Hyuuga had squeaked! 'There is no fucking way he is ever gonna live this down!'

The Alpha Male looked at Shikamaru with new found respect and a little curiosity. “Just where the hell are you guys from?”

“Like it matters.” Shika drawled. “I’m getting bored. So, how exactly do you want to play this thing?”

Naruto was getting very wound up. He tried to hold it back, but had to do something. Just standing here was killing him. His hands found his pockets and the packages inside. He toyed with the intricate knots tied in the red cord around each package.

The saleswoman had taken a lot of time to tie the thin red braided cord in intricate designs around each box. Naruto had watched in fascination. Now, he untied each knot one handed in the depths of his pockets. It was soothing to have something to concentrate on.

“Huh, we don’t plan on leaving without a little fun; but seeing that you are, what you are, maybe we could work out a trade.”

“A trade?” Shikamaru wanted to vomit. There was no way these guys were getting anything from them. He’d hoped to avoid any trouble, but that hope seemed lost. He straightened, removed his arms from his friend’s shoulders and took a step forward. “Naw. I don’t think so. Maybe, if you’d asked nice first, but ya’ didn’t.” He cocked his head to the side a little and smiled an amused smile. “No, you just thought you could walk into my house and take things. I don’t think I can let that go.”

“Naruto.” The blond stepped obediently to Shika’s side. “You know how I never let you have any fun anymore?” Naruto nodded, not sure what else to do. “Well, you pick any three you want. Any three you want to watch scream. Call it an early birthday gift.”

His eyes about bulged out of his head. “Wha-what?” He stammered.

“It’s okay. We’re not home and I doubt if the moron cops here could ever link it back to…. well, what happened. You just tell me which three.” Naruto’s flushed face was perfect. Those dolts would think it was eagerness, not shock. Shikamaru watched as Naruto turned more towards the group, supposedly picking his presents.

“What about me?” Neji really did sound petulant.

“He was my pet long before you. Wait your turn.” Shika admonished. “Kiba, you got a preference?”

“You know me. I like um big and dumb.” Shika had to smile at that. “If you don’t mind. I’ll take the big one whose been doing all the talking.”

“No.” Naruto and Shino said together. Shino stepped up to Shika’s other shoulder.

“He’s one of the three I get to have. Shino, do you want to play with me, like old times?” Naruto said with deadly sweetness. Naruto had taken his hands out of his pockets. There was a length of red cord wrapped around each fist. 'Where did he get that from?' Shika wondered.

The big guy looked a little concerned when Naruto spoke. Then he saw the red cord and freaked. Shikamaru didn’t know what it was about the cord, but it had pushed this guy over the edge.

“Look, man. You seem to run a tight crew. I like your style. We really shouldn’t be doing this. Not when there’s soo much easier prey wandering the festival. If I’d known what you were, we could’a hunted together, ya know?! Anyway, we’ll just let you guys get on with….. whatever, and we’ll head back to town.” The big guy turned to leave. He’d forgotten about Kiba and Neji, but decided that his guys could take the second in command and the ‘pet’, if they had to, so he kept moving towards them.

Then this enormous white dog jumped out of nowhere and blocked the escape. “Whoa!! What the hell?!!!!” The whole group was really shaken now.

Shika caught up to him then. 'Have to seal this.' He caught the beaten Alpha Male’s arms behind his back and forced him forward until his head was level with Shika’s. He leaned in and hissed in the taller man’s ear, “If you’da asked nice. I might have taught you a thing or two. But, now; if you value your life….you won’t ever fuck with me or mine again. I won’t hesitate to kill you….slowly.” 'And that should do the trick. I can’t wait to get home and put in a report about this village. Tourist destination, my ass! Rapist’s paradise is more like it!'

“Kiba, make Akamaru let them go. I am soo fucking bored with this shit.” Shika gathered up Shino and Naruto, one under each arm. “There are soo many better things for us to be doing.”

Kiba grunted and Akamaru moved out of the way. A much less confident group moved quickly up the trail than the one that had followed Shino down it.

When they were certain the bastards were gone, Shikamaru let Shino and Naruto go, with a very sincere apology. He knew that Shino wasn’t big on physical contact. Neji hit Kiba only a third as hard as he wanted to. “Pet?!” he hissed as he kicked the downed Kiba in the ribs once, just for good measure.

Kiba was laughing the whole time. Tears streamed down his face and he couldn’t form a coherent sentence. Shino intervened. Sparing his teammate from whatever torture Kiba was pushing Neji to.

“Where are the girls?” Shika asked.

“When we realized Naruto was missing, we also realized that you hadn't really made a commitment to go with either group, when we split up. It was obvious that Naruto had run into you, so we figured, if we found one, we might find the other." Shino summed it all up, succinctly.

"Sakura and Ino are looking for the two of you in the village proper. We felt it was best for us to look outside the village, not them. Normal girls wouldn’t be wandering around out here in the dark.” He was still standing between Kiba and Neji. He was shushing Kiba and watching Neji warily.

Shika sighed, in relief. He absently fingered one of his earrings. He did that sometimes, when he was stressed. “We have to find them. If the villains around here are brave enough to try to take on the five of us like this, those two could be in a lot of trouble. Thank gods, Chouji went with Ten Ten and Hinata. Still, we need to find everyone and head back to the resort. It’s obvious; this place has a real dark side.”

“It’s almost time for all of us to meet up at that little tea shop, anyway. By the time we get back to the village, they should all be headed there.” Shino said as he indicated with his arm that Neji should start out ahead of him, even as he held Kiba back with the other arm. Neji rolled his eyes and started up the trail. Carefully watching for any possible signs of ambush.

“Brilliant plan, as always Shikamaru.” With that, Shino began pulling a still chuckling Kiba behind him. Akamaru trotted along, seeming very pleased with things.

Shika glanced at Naruto, “Well, I suppose we should follow.” He really wished they’d had more time to talk things out. Instead, they’d spent their time confusing things more.

“What about Ino?” The whisper of breath slipped past his lips, before he even realized he’d spoken. “Is this just something… until you and Ino….. ugh!” Naruto struck his thighs with his fists in frustration.

He was at the end of his emotional rope. He held the cords in this hands in a strangle hold. He didn’t look at Shika, didn’t want to see if he’d hit on something truthful.

“Ino knows I don’t want her. I told her months ago. We talked it all out.” Naruto wasn’t looking at him and they didn’t have much time. The others were waiting and they had to find the girls. “Naruto, will you sneak out of your room tonight and meet me in the trees by that fountain? I really think we need to talk this out, soon.”

The blond surprised him; he threw himself at Shika, kissing him fiercely. “Happy Birthday, Shika.” Then Naruto moved quickly up the path. 'It’s all I wanted for my birthday, so why do I feel so lousy?' Maybe, because he was sure he’d felt tears brush his cheek just as Naruto had fled. 'This emotional stuff is a pain in the ass.'

They made their way back to the tea shop with little trouble. Shino had suggested that they remain in character while moving through the crowds, just in case anyone was watching for a break in their ‘performance’. Shikamaru and the others had agreed.

Neji had been the least pleased. He was currently walking in front of a sauntering Shikamaru. He held a chain from Kiba’s pants in his right hand. Shikamaru held the other end in his left.

Kiba was walking on Shikamaru’s right side, pretending to be talking to him seriously. Neji knew better. Even without the Byakugan, Neji could see Kiba smirking at him out of the corner of his eye.

'Maybe, if I can convince them that I am no longer angry….maybe I can convince Shino to room with one of the others…..then I would have all night to exact my revenge….it would no longer be necessary to sneak in and kidnap the sarcastic little bastard.' Neji didn’t think it was possible, but entertained himself with images of what he would do to Kiba, if he could get him alone. 'I am not going to kill him.' He told any listening spirits. No, that would be far kinder than the things running through the young Hyuuga’s mind at this point.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter = Neji's Bday Present and Cute Naruto

They were the first to arrive at the little open air tea shop. They found a large table against the wall and waited. Naruto was starting to get a little concerned at the exact moment he heard it, the cacophony of noise that always preceded the two quarreling girls. Well at least we know they're okay.

Ino and Sakura had somehow managed to double the amount of bags and packages that they’d each had when he’d left them. They looked exhausted. “Oi, Naruto, what’s the big idea worrying us all like that?” Bonk!

“Yeah, I see you shopped your worries away!” Naruto said, glaring at Sakura, and rubbing the top of his head tenderly. “Jeez, did you guys buy everything in the whole village or what?!”

Bad idea, this prompted Ino into a detailed account of their shopping spree. Every male at the table groaned loudly, including Akamaru. By the time she was winding down, Chouji stumbled to the table and collapsed in a mound of packages and bags.

“Can’t…take….anymore…….someone….please…….just kill me.” He gasped.

Hinata bent down to help him. Unfortunately, she’d forgotten that about half her skirt had been left on the tailor’s floor. Neji catapulted across the table and forced her upright. He whispered something in her ear; she turned bright red, and nearly fainted.

Ten Ten took her from Neji and tried to calm her down. 'Poor Hinata,' Naruto thought. 'She really doesn’t want to turn around right now.' Over half the guys in the immediate vicinity were staring and openly drooling at her. Neji and Kiba were both glaring fiercely.

Shikamaru was still fuming inside. 'That uppity little bitch! If she hits him again…. I really am gonna do something about it!' Sakura was oblivious to his animosity. She and Ino were arguing again.

“We ran into a little excitement while looking for Naruto and Shikamaru.” Shino interjected in a low whisper. The girls’ heads snapped toward him. Ten Ten and Hinata looked very confused. They hadn’t even known anyone had been ‘missing’. Chouji was still slumped forward in a stupor.

Shikamaru explained the situation to them, leaving out as many details as possible. He didn’t really think they needed to know about the true intentions of that group or that it had originally been focused on Shino. He didn’t mention exactly how they’d avoided an altercation.

He just told them to go along with whatever he told them to do on the way back to the resort. He didn’t need to worry about Chouji. His best friend trusted his judgment completely and would follow instruction without question.

The trip to the resort went smoothly and soon they were all inside the bedroom that they’d put their bags in. Earlier, they’d been in a hurry to get started, so they had just chucked their things in the first room at the end of the hall and taken off.

Room assignments were up to them. The only stipulation that Shikamaru’s parents had made, was that the girls be in the rooms nearest theirs. And, of course, the girls were supposed to room with the girls and the guys were supposed to room with the guys. So, really there were two stipulations.

The girls sleeping arrangements were settled easily. Ten Ten and Hinata would take the room next to Shika’s parents and Ino and Sakura would take the room across from them. Neither, Sakura or Ino wanted to room with Ten Ten. The older girl had gotten a real edge to her over the last year. She was just a little scary.

As the girls were leaving, Kiba opened his big mouth and hit on a sore spot. “Well, since Lee isn’t here, at least it’s an even number.” He’d said as he leaned against the headboard of one of the beds.

Kiba was very glad that there was no chance he’d be in a room alone, just him and Akamaru. He knew Neji was out to get him. He actually grinned. 'Yep, things sure won’t be boring for awhile.'

Sakura froze. Everyone knew why Lee hadn’t come. He was finally starting to get tired of pining for Sakura. He’d jumped at the mission he’d been offered, the day before last. Sakura looked devastated by the comment. Ino glared at Kiba and led the other girl from the room. No one spoke again until after all four girls had left. Then Shino and Chouji each slammed a pillow into Kiba.

“Moron!” Chouji huffed. Chouji was always so careful of the girls’ feelings. 'He has the best heart of us all.' Shikamaru wasn’t the only one to think something like that just then.

“Man I am beat!” Chouji stretched and smiled at Shikamaru. It was obvious how the room arrangements would go from here. Shino and Kiba were teammates, as were Shikamaru and Chouji. So, it was obvious that Naruto and Neji would be rooming together too. Shikamaru hadn’t even considered it an option, but still couldn’t stifle the disappointment as he tried to offer Chouji a friendly smile.

“Chouji, I would really like to talk more about your family’s use of chakra increasing substances. You didn’t finish your explanation. You promised that you would.” Neji’s voice was smooth as silk. “If you are too tired….I understand, but if you are not; it might be best if we roomed together, so we do not keep the others up. I have some questions….” He let the thought trail off.

Chouji’s head whipped around to look at the older man. “I didn’t think you were really interested. I thought you only made me promise to be polite.” Neji shook his elegant head to indicate that Chouji had been wrong in his assumptions. “Wow, um, ok… that is, if it’s alright with Shikamaru and Naruto.” He turned to face each in his turn. “Do you guys mind rooming together tonight?”

Neji met Shikamaru’s eyes and Shika knew. 'He knows. He did that on purpose, so we could be alone.' Shikamaru’s eyes narrowed. 'How long was he hiding in the dark at the ledge. Maybe, Shino wasn’t the first one to find us.' Nobody could mask their chakra like a talented Hyuuga. Neji inclined his head a fraction in answer. 'Oh shit! There is no way I’m telling Naruto about this.'

Shikamaru nodded to Chouji as Naruto did the same. Chouji didn’t look tired anymore. Shika had to hand it to Neji. He’d stroked Chouji’s ego perfectly. He’d be in for a full night’s discussion. Shika smiled at the older boy in thanks.

“Well, should we go pick a room and get settled?” Neji asked as he turned and picked up his things. “Good night everyone. Happy Birthday Shikamaru.” The last was said with a secretive smile that no one saw. No one needed to, it was enough that he knew he’d helped his friends at a very delicate time. 'At least someone is getting what they desire, what they need.'

Chouji waved happily as he left the room, trailing behind Neji. They could hear him begin to explain the different chakra enhancements that his family employed, just as he cleared the doorway. He sounded ecstatic. As their voices grew fainter, they could hear Neji murmur a few questions, encouraging Chouji to continue. Neji would play the part of the polite attentive listener, careful of the other young man’s feelings. Shikamaru didn’t have to worry about that.

Naruto could not believe that bit of luck. He’d heard the earlier conversation and would have sworn that Neji hadn’t been interested at all. 'Oh…this means, we’ll be alone in here all night!' He was thrilled and terrified all in one. To hide his emotions he began digging through his bag, as if he was looking for something.

Shino stood up. “We should get going too.”

Kiba waved a negating hand at him. “Why, just ‘cause those pansies can’t hang?” Shino rolled his eyes behind his glasses. Sometimes, Kiba was a real moron.

“Don’t you think it might be a good idea if get settled in our room a little early?” He asked is dimwitted friend.

“Why?”

Shino shook his head. “So, we can set some traps before we are too tired.”

“Traps?! Why?”

“So Neji doesn’t sneak in and kidnap you, you moron!” That last came out as a loud hiss.

“Oh!” Kiba jumped up, thanked Shino and wished the other two a good night as he headed out the door. The shout woke Akamaru, who stood slowly and shook himself. He cast a baleful eye on all three of them before trotting after Kiba.

Naruto was laughing so hard he was holding his arms tight around his stomach. “Good luck, Shino.” He chortled.

“I should just let Hyuuga have him.” Shino hissed again as he turned toward the door with both his and Kiba’s things.

Shikamaru stayed were he’d been, leaning against the small table, near the window. His arms were folded across his chest, in a leisurely manner. Naruto got up from his place on the floor under the window. He walked past Shikamaru without a word. Shika didn’t look up until he’d past. He watched the blonds back as he walked to the door.

Naruto could feel those dark eyes on his back as he shut and locked the door. He hesitated there for a moment, resting his forehead against the smooth wood. What now?! He heard Shikamaru shift his weight from one foot to the other. 'Stop being a pussy!' He told himself sternly.

He turned. He couldn’t quite look at his roommate. He walked to the bed closest to the door and sat cross-legged on the end. “I guess we don’t need to sneak out after all.” He whispered.

Naruto’s head was down. Blond hair obscured his face. 'Man, this is a lot of work. Why did I start all this mess, again?' An image of Naruto grinning at him cockily appeared in Shika’s mind. 'Oh yeah, ‘cause he’s too damn cute.' That put a smile on his face and got him moving.

He grabbed the back of a chair and set it in front of Naruto; he straddled it backwards and rested his arms on the back. His chin nestled comfortably on his arms, he grinned at the dejected blond in front of him. “Could you be any cuter? Have you ever tried?” Naruto looked up at him through his lashes in a confused, shy way. “There’s my answer.” Shika grinned wider.

“Stop making fun of me. This is serious.” Naruto whined a little. He looked very disgruntled when Shikamaru laughed out right.

“Can you tell me what’s serious about it?”

Shikamaru’s voice sounded belittling in Naruto’s ears. It hurt, it cut straight through him. “What do you mean? Do you just go around randomly paralyzing guys in dressing rooms, kissing them? Is this some sick joke?”

He could hear the pain in Naruto’s voice and he bled a little inside, but he continued. “Really, what do you want to happen here? What do you want from me?” Shika asked a little too placidly.

Naruto’s head shot up. There were tears spilling over the lashes of those deep blue eyes. “Nothing, forget it. It never happened.” He was seething inside. He wanted to punch the impassive face less than a foot from his.

“Then, why the tears?” Shika met those stormy blue eyes with his cool dark ones. 'I really am a bastard.'

“Damn you.” Naruto hissed. “Damn you, you bastard.” He was careful to keep from yelling. Their room was separated from the others on this side of the hall by the women’s shower room and the men’s shower was across from them, so the chances of anyone hearing them were low.

Naruto wasn’t taking any chances. He was humiliated that he’d seen this as something it wasn’t, regardless of all the signals Shika had given him to believe as he had. He didn’t want anyone else to find out, so yelling and beating the crap out of Shikamaru really wasn’t an option.

“What is it Naruto? Why are you so upset?” His tone was soo mild, it was infuriating.

“You wanna know?! Fine, I actually thought you were looking for more than a cheap thrill at kissing a dude! Stupid me! I thought our friendship meant more to you than that! I thought…….” His voice dropped along with his head. “I thought that you’d never be the type to intentionally hurt anyone.”

“I’ve hurt you.” It wasn’t a question or a statement, it just was. He lifted Naruto’s head with by placing a slender finger under his chin. “Now, maybe you’re ready to listen to me.” Suspicious eyes full of frustrated tears blinked at him.

“I didn’t tell you that we should keep it between us, because I’m ashamed. I know quite a few ninja who are great at their jobs, great guys, and totally gay.” Naruto gawked. “Yes, I said ‘gay’.” He smiled softly at Naruto’s shocked expression. 'It’s starting to sink in now.'

“I would gladly let everyone know that you were mine. That is, if you even want to be. But, I don’t think other people would react well, at least not at first. I don’t want any added stress in this. We both need to figure out if this will even work for us, way before we start waving a flag that says ‘look here, we’re queer’.” Naruto giggled at that and covered his mouth with his hand. “Now, is there anything you want to ask me? Anything is fair game. I want total honesty between us from now on.”

Naruto was still reeling. 'Gay. Wow, how’d I skip over that little fact?! Knew I wanted him, but still didn’t think of it as gay. It just felt normal, felt right.' He was still listening to Shika, but only halfway. His mind was processing a lot of different info. 'Okay,' he admitted to himself with trepidation. 'I’m gay.' He waited a minute, but got no reaction from himself. 'Huh, that was easy.'

The smile Naruto gave him was blinding. “I’m gay. We’re gay.” He made the statement sound like a revelation.

“Um, yeah. We are.” Shika said calmly, it was really difficult to keep from smiling in a condescending way. 'Duh!'

“So, what happens now?” Naruto’s eagerness was a little scary sometimes.

“Well, that’s what I was saying. It’s kind of up to you. I need to know what you want from me. What you expect from this.”

Shikamaru’s earlier questions came back to him. ‘What do you want to happen here? What do you want from me?’

“Oh…” His mouth formed the perfect little circle. 'Yep, way too cute for me. I’m screwed.' Shikamaru laughed in his head. He waited patiently, while Naruto thought it over.

“Can I ask questions first?” 'Only if you stop biting your lip, all sexy like that. Damn, this is going to be difficult.'

“Yes.”

“Have you ever kissed, um, anyone before, um, me?” Oh great, now he’s blushing, again. I really need some help here! Shika cried to any spirits that might be listening, praying for restraint.

“No.”

“What? Not even Ino?!”

“No.”

“Then how’d you know what to do, like you did?” Naruto was incredulous. He was so thrown by Shika’s admission that he had jumped up onto his knees on the bed. He looked like a little kitten…..'Stop that!' Shika berated himself for impure thoughts of cute cuddly…. 'purring……Stop it!'

“I spend a lot of time working as a strategist for different teams and I spend a lot of time at the mission office, around a lot of older ninja. I hear a lot of things….” He looked Naruto straight in his perfectly flushed face. “My gift is figuring things out based on limited Intel, right?” he quirked an eyebrow meaningfully. Naruto blushed more.

“Besides, a lot of it is just, instinct.” He shrugged his shoulders and rested his head on his arms again. He looked soo handsome. Naruto giggled at that and put both arms behind his head. It was a subconscious movement. He’d done that as long as Shikamaru had known him.

“So, have you ever wanted to kiss anyone else, before?”

“No.”

“Oh, come on!”

“The answer is ‘No’. What about you?” Naruto’s arms dropped at Shika’s question.

“I used to think that I wanted to kiss Sakura, but I really didn’t. I just wanted her to see me. To recognize me, ya’ know, like I was worth something. I confused wanting to be seen, for wanting something that I really didn’t.”

“Yeah, I know. Everyone’s always taken it for granted that Ino and I would be a couple. I never really thought about it too much. It seemed kind of inevitable.” He sighed and laid his right cheek on his arms. “Then I started thinking about the practical side of, well the physical side of things and Ino just wasn’t what I wanted.”

“When I figured it out all the way, I decided to tell her the truth. It just didn’t seem fair for me to know and her not to. It was hard to do. She was like me, even though she’s had her crushes, she always kind of thought of me as the one who would always be there for her.”

“How’d she take it, when you told her?” Naruto wondered, 'Why do I feel guilty somehow?'

“She cried and didn’t speak to me for a few weeks. She still thinks that there is some other girl. I didn’t tell her everything. I couldn’t. I couldn’t hurt her that much all at once.”

He sighed again and moved so that his forehead rested on his arms. “You really don’t know how bad she is about looks and attraction and stuff. Telling her that I found you more attractive than her, well, you can’t even imagine it.”

“You were attracted to me then? Wait, when was this?”

Shika raised his head and looked him dead in the eye. “It’s been six almost seven months since I admitted it to myself. I told her almost five months ago.” Naruto was floored. He just sat there opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, gasping for air.

“That’s why I need to know what you want, how you feel. I know, it’s not fair, I’ve had months to think about it, but I need some kind of an answer. I need to know how to be around you from here on in.”

“You tell me what you want and how you feel. Let me think it over a little. Then I think I could answer your questions, you know…better.”

Shika sat up straighter and shook his head. “I don’t want my answers to taint yours. Nothin’ doin’.” Naruto was head strong most of the time, but he had a kind heart. He liked to please other people. Shika couldn’t stand it if he had to wonder what Naruto’s true motives were. Naruto shot him a nasty look and he had to laugh a little.

“Oh fine. Let’s unpack some of our stuff, while I think, okay?!” It really wasn’t a question. Naruto taking charge was an interesting sight. Shika had seen this side of him a few times tonight, but this was the most amusing.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter = Role Reversal and Gifts

They unpacked their necessities. Shika was just about to suggest they each take a shower to wash off the festival grime, when Naruto came up behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist and began kissing his neck. It was eerily familiar.

“Naruto, what are you doing?” The blond didn’t answer right away. Goose flesh rose up all over Shikamaru’s body. He endured the sweet torment until Naruto decided it was enough and moved his mouth to Shika’s ear.

“I almost forgot. I have a present for you.” His breath on Shika’s ear was wonderful torture. Shika turned in his arms and draped his own over Naruto’s shoulders.

“Really?” He arched a slender eyebrow, curious and a little afraid. He knew he couldn’t let things go much farther, without some kind of understanding between them. He also knew that if Naruto brought the full power of his presence to bear, he would submit to it, easily.

Naruto guided him over to one of the beds and pushed down to sit on it. 'I don’t have the strength to fight this and I don’t want to.' Naruto grinned like a fool and pulled a package from each pocket.

“That’s the same cord you had wrapped around your hands earlier.” Shika stared at the intricate knots tied in the cord around each package forming a geometric design.

“Oh, yeah, that. Well, I was getting worked up earlier and needed something to concentrate on, so I worked on untying the knots.”

“This design? One handed and in your pockets?” It shouldn’t have surprised him so much. They were ninja after all, but Shikamaru felt like he should have had some clue that Naruto’s attention had been somewhere else.

“Ah, it wasn’t that hard. I re-tied them the same way while we were at the tea shop.” Shika was looking at him a little differently, it pleased him somehow. “Well are you gonna open them or what?”

'Three hundred and sixty degree turns at a hundred miles and hour.' Shika realized, 'That’s him, all the time.' It shouldn’t have pleased him soo much, but he was grinning when he took the packages from Naruto’s hands. He let his hands linger over Naruto’s for a moment longer than necessary, enjoying the simple contact.

“Thanks, Naruto.”

Naruto smiled a sweet smile and cried, “Oh, just open it already!”

Shika examined the packages, each in it's turn, trying to find a loose end in the knots. There weren't any visible. 'This is really amazing knot work.' Naruto watched him carefully as he sat on the side of the other bed, facing Shika.

He watched as Shika's brows creased and got a little thrill from it. He knew the exact moment that Shika figured it out. If Naruto hadn't been watching carefully when to women had initially tied the knots, he never would have figured it out.

Shika worked at the puzzle of the knots for a few minutes. It was nice. Just concentrating on something solid, it was a nice break after the last week, and especially today.

He took two unconnected strands and pulled on them a little. They slid easily through the knots closest to them. He knew that only two, maybe three of the strands would move like this. He continued to slide the cord through the knots, until he'd created a hole in the network large enough to slip the small box through. He set that box aside and began working on the other one.

Naruto was almost disappointed when Shikamaru didn't open the box right away. He waited impatiently, while Shika worked the other box free of it's net. When both were free, Shika looked up at him expectantly.

“Any one you want me to open first?”

Naruto hadn't thought about it before, but he nodded now. “Yeah, the one that's a little bigger.” His excitement was turning to nerves and his stomach was doing flips. He unconsciously bit his bottom lip a little. He saw a strange look pass across Shika's face, but it was soo quick and he was soo distracted that he couldn't really read it.

'If you don't stop biting that lip.....I'm gonna join you!' Shika reined himself in quickly and focused his attention on picking the larger box up off the coverlet, where he had set it earlier.

Naruto almost stopped him from opening the box. He was soo nervous. He was soo worried that somehow it was wrong. He couldn't, didn't move.

Shikamaru opened the lid of the box, removed the little piece of silk that lay at the top, and stared. In his hand was a box containing a beautiful pair of antiqued silver earrings.

He'd seen them before. He'd been debating on buying them for himself, but had convinced himself not to. 'How did he know?' “Naruto, were you watching me?” He didn't have to be more specific. He was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

Naruto sighed or huffed or both. “Hhh, only all day!” Then he blushed a lovely crimson. “There's another one.” He didn't look Shika in the face. He just couldn't make himself.

Shikamaru set down the box he held carefully. He then picked up the smaller box just as carefully. He lifted the lid and the piece of silk beneath it. Inside was another pair of earrings, this one was a lighter silver and the earrings were slightly smaller than those in the first box.

Both pairs had a leaf design on them. The smaller pair had leafs etched around the hoops and the larger had leafs embossed on them. They were perfect in every way.

“Naruto, you do realize that this isn't a gift a guy would normally buy for a friend. At least not a friend whose another guy?”

Naruto looked up at him then. “Yeah, I guess you're right. You do like them though, don't you?” He was a little thrown by Shika's analysis of it. It was true, though. He wasn't thinking about being nervous anymore. He was thinking about why he'd bought Shika the earrings. He was trying to see the truth behind his motives.

“I love them, Naruto.” It was a whisper, so soft that it actually seemed to move through him. Naruto felt little tears form in his eyes. He had his answer. The answer to why he'd bought the earrings and the answer to Shika's questions, he knew what he wanted.

“I want you to wear them all the time. I know no one can know why, but I'll know and you'll know that you wear them for me. That you and I are together. That you are mine. And Shika, I won't share you, so don't even think about it.”

There was a lot of Naruto like force behind that last sentence. Shika didn't look up right away. He didn't want to let go of the moment, the joy.

“Did you hear me or what?” Naruto was standing over him now with one hand on his hip and the other buried in his blond hair. He was glaring down at Shika, who decided the best, most practical response was a physical one.

Shikamaru carefully set both small boxes on the nightstand next to the bed. Then he grabbed Naruto around the waist, pulling him off balance and yanking Naruto down on top of him. Before Naruto could say another word, Shika distracted his mouth with a long sweet kiss.

“And how shall I brand you?” He asked his sweet blond, in a very sultry voice. Naruto gasped as Shika rolled him over on his side and began raining soft kisses along his neck all the way to his collarbone.

He really couldn't think of an answer. His body was reacting even more strongly to Shikamaru than ever before. He wanted, needed something. The kyuubi seal was sizzling deliciously in response to the pleasure and excitement he was feeling and that only made things worse or better.....

It was a long time before either of them spoke again. They traded soft sensual kisses and kissed any and all currently exposed flesh, testing the other's response to their actions.

Shikamaru pressed his finger against Naruto's lips, in an attempt to halt the next onslaught. It was a tactical mistake. Naruto couldn't reach his target, the soft sensitive skin of Shika's neck, so he settled for what he could reach.

He kissed and then licked the tip of Shika' finger. Shikamaru jerked his hand back as if it'd been burnt. “Good gods, Naruto.” He gasped. He'd curled his fingers into his palm protectively. “You can't do that.”

Shikamaru was breathing more heavily than before and Naruto had begun to equate that with having done something good. So, he really didn't listen when Shika told him he couldn't. Lots of people had told him he couldn't do things. He hadn't listened then and decided not to now.

Naruto looked Shikamaru in the eye and smirked. Shika knew that look. 'Oh, shit.' There really wasn't time for more thought. Naruto reached out slowly and took hold of Shika's wrist. He gently began pulling Shika's hand toward him.

Shika resisted, but it was half hearted. Naruto was determined. That determination showed in those wonderfully expressive blue eyes. Shikamaru submitted to his whim and gave Naruto his hand, it was trembling a little.

Naruto brought the hand up in front of his face. He straightened the fingers, fanning them out in front of him. He kissed the calloused palm first. It was a warm wet kiss. It was wonderful.

Shika watched in terrified fascination as Naruto kissed a trail up and then down each digit, starting with his thumb. Naruto never took his eyes off of Shikamaru's face. Gauging Shika's reaction to every move gave Naruto a thrill like nothing he had ever felt before.

When he reached the tip of the pinky finger, he closed his lips around it, thinking what to do next. Shika gave him his answer. He gasped and his whole body stiffened a little. His eyes were closed in what appeared to be anticipation.

Naruto moved on instinct, just like Shikamaru had said earlier. He slid Shikamaru's slender finger into his mouth slowly and was rewarded with a low soft moan. Encouraged by this, he slid the digit out of his mouth just as slowly. Shikamaru actually whimpered.

Naruto was glowing inside. There was something soo wonderful about knowing that he was the one to hear those sounds, to cause them. He repeated the process, varying things a little, like caressing the sensitive digit with his tongue.

Shika lay on the bed gripping the coverlet tightly with his free hand, twisting the fabric in his clenched fist. It was soo difficult to just be passive and endure. He gave this to Naruto. He gave this control... for now.

Naruto was easily distracted. It was a well known fact. So, when Shikamaru's writhing caused the hem of his black shirt to move up exposing his toned stomach, Naruto was distracted. He abandoned the finger he had been teasing.

Shikamaru hadn't realized anything had changed, until Naruto's warm wet mouth was showering his taunt abs with tantalizing kisses. Shika gasped and sputtered, “Huhn..... Narrr..... Narrr.......” His back arched pressing his stomach forcefully against Naruto's mouth.

Naruto gently, but firmly pushed him back flat on the bed and held him there. Shika's reaction to being restrained was unexpected. His pulse quickened and his blood heated more intensely. “Gods....” He groaned louder than before. Naruto nipped at his navel in reproof.

Shika's reaction to that was encouraging, so Naruto began alternating between kissing, nibbling at, and licking the sweat salted flesh of his stomach. When he realized that he had explored the same territory half a dozen times, he started looking for something new to conquer, some new challenge.

He looked up at Shikamaru. Shika's head had been thrown back and his eyes were shut. He raised his head, slowly opened his eyes, and looked at his torturer. Naruto choked back the laugh that almost escaped his lips. The look Shika gave him was a total pout at having the delicious torment interrupted. That look just screamed 'why'd you stop??!!'

“Gods, Naruto.....where did you ever......?” He didn't finish the question. He didn't need to.

“Meh, like you said, instinct.” Naruto smiled wickedly, not at the question or the answer. Nope, he had just located his next target. He was looking across it right now. There was still an expanse of flesh hidden beneath the black t-shirt that had, as of yet, gone untouched.

He decided that laying half on and half off the bed as they were, was not the best position. He half stood and indicated that Shika should move more up onto the bed. Shika complied with a look of complete suspicion on his handsome face. 'Handsome. Funny how I never noticed it before.'

Naruto moved, so that he was straddling Shikamaru's legs. Naruto, not having thought about this as much as Shika, did not see the significance of this position. Shika felt a moment of panic. This was not how he'd pictured this. He made a move as if to sit up.

That annoyed Naruto, he already had his plan of attack in mind and was not going to let anything get in his way. He shot Shika a reproachful look and pinned his shoulders to the bed. “Just where do you think you're going?” Naruto growled.

Shika didn't answer. He couldn't think of anything to say. He sure as hell couldn't say 'I'm trying to make sure I'm not the uke, or at least not first.' No, that wouldn't come out right, no matter how you said it.

Shika lay still for a moment and tried to think of a plan or something. Naruto took this for compliance. He leaned forward and slid his hands under the material. His hands glided over the ripples of toned muscle, making their way to his chest. Naruto's fingers hesitated over each erect nipple, surprised by what he found.

Shikamaru sucked his breath in between clenched teeth. His tormentor took this opportunity to slide the shirt up as far as he could. Naruto was intrigued by the hard circles of dark ruddy flesh he'd just exposed. He chose that as the place to start his assault.

When Naruto leaned down and closed his mouth over the erect nipple, Shikamaru stopped thinking about who would be first at what and gave himself over to the sensation. He abandoned his restraint too. Shika reached down and dug his hand in Naruto's thick hair, gripping it tightly. This time he was the one rewarded with a moan. He vaguely remembered the hungry look in Naruto's eyes earlier, when he'd pulled his hair, holding his head back.

Shika tightened his grip a little, testing. Naruto shivered, growled at him, and then nipped teasingly at the nipple he'd been suckling. It was good to know that he too could get a reaction. It boosted his confidence. He had begun to feel like a defenseless animal locked in a pen with a fiercer, hungrier one.

Naruto moved to attack the other nipple and Shika took advantage of that instant. He gripped Naruto's hair and pulled his head up. He then slid out from underneath the seductive blond. Before Naruto could resist, Shikamaru had him lying face down on the bed, with Shika's weight holding him down.

“But, why?” He whined. Shika just chuckled in his ear. “'Cause you aren't the only one who gets to play. Stop being selfish.”, he chided. Naruto stopped pouting and tried to look up at Shika. “Are you gonna play nice?” Shikamaru asked. Naruto couldn't see his face, but he could picture Shika's raised eyebrow and smart ass smirk.

“I wasn't finished.”

“No, you aren't.” Shika agreed. When Naruto said nothing else, but lay beneath him placidly. Shika sat up, straddling Naruto's hips and ass. 'Don't think about that now.'

He started by running his hands in long slow, tender sweeps under the material of Naruto's shirt. He continued until he had managed to raise little goose bumps all over the skin he'd touched. Naruto was sighing and squirming, arching his back against Shika's hands, silently demanding more.

When he had Naruto sufficiently distracted, he began to pull the hem of the shirt up over Naruto's shoulders. Naruto resisted. “No.”, he said simply. “Not until yours comes off too.”

Shika smiled. “O.k.” He pulled his own shirt over his head and dropped it on the bed above Naruto's head. He only got a faint grunt in response, but Naruto didn't resist when he once again tried to remove the creamy fabric that hid Naruto's sun kissed skin.

In the process of sliding the shirt off of the well muscled arms, Shika had to lean forward, across Naruto's body. When the bare skin of his chest met the bare skin of Naruto's back, they both hissed at the contact.

Naruto had never imagined that such a simple touch could send him soaring like that. He wanted more. He wanted every inch of their bodies to touch like that.

“That's it.” He said through clenched teeth. “Strip!” It was a command.

Shika laughed out right. “Hasty.” He said and actually 'tsked' at Naruto. That set the blond off. Naruto moved to reverse their positions, but Shika was ready for it and held him in place with his own weight and strength. “Easy, Naruto. We have all night. We don't have to rush.” We have more than that and we are not rushing anything. I almost let it, but I won't now.

Naruto continued to strain beneath him, his cursing was getting a little louder and a lot more imaginative. Shikamaru was intrigued at just how imaginative. He moved his head, so that his lips brushed the back of his struggling lover's neck. Lover. It's not really adequate, but it'll do. Naruto was soo much more than that to him.

He began with gentle kisses and slow lazy licks, Naruto strained harder against him, determined to get the upper hand. So, Shika tried a different tactic. He grazed his teeth across the back of Naruto's neck.

That got Naruto's attention, but he was still tensed for a fight. Shikamaru remembered his reaction to the hair pulling and altered his tactic. He bit Naruto. It wasn't a nibble, it was a soft bite that lasted longer than a nibble. Naruto gasped and hissed, “Oh gods.” 'Not what I had imagined, but it worked.' Naruto was no longer fighting him.

He experimented with a few more bites and nibbles. Naruto arched beneath him and groaned in response. Shikamaru's heart sped up. He hadn't known it could beat so fast. He'd been in life or death situations that hadn't affected him this much.

Every time Naruto responded to him, his own body responded strongly. It was bliss, those sounds, those reactions, they were heaven. 'I could do this forever.'

\-------------------------------------------------

Chapter = Submission and Missing Necessities

Naruto couldn't breathe or think. His body moved on it's own. He gasped and groaned. If he could have spoken he would have pleaded for.....what? He didn't quite know. When there was no exposed flesh on his back of arms that hadn't been ravaged with kisses, licks, nibbles, or bites; he felt Shikamaru lay his chest against Naruto's back. They were both breathing heavily.

Naruto turned under him and he made no move to stop him. He could feel Naruto's heart slamming against the ribs that encased it. Those lovely blue eyes were glazed. “What now?” was the breath that passed a bleeding bottom lip. He must have bitten it at some point. Shika thought foggily.

Shika leaned down and nuzzled the warm neck. “Not everything. Not tonight. We are, well, hell we're missing a necessity.” Shikamaru hadn't dreamed that he and Naruto would be together, like this tonight. When they'd left for the festival, he was sure that the blond had only come along to save face in front of their friends. So it had never occurred to him that they'd need that!

Naruto turned his head, forcing Shikamaru to look him in the face. “What?” He was curious.

Gods, he's really never even thought of this. Does that make this wrong? Shika didn't want to think so. Procrastinating, he licked Naruto's wounded lip. Naruto didn't protest, so he leaned in and kissed him deeply. He ended the kiss by sucking gently at the cut.

“What is it, Shika?” Naruto wasn't going to let it drop.

“Lube.” He made the word as flat and toneless as possible. The blue eyes widened, just before the blush spread across the adorable face, followed by an embarrassed giggle. It was all Shikamaru could do not to laugh, at him, at the situation. What the hell was I thinking?

“Oh my gods, Shika. You did not just say 'lube', with a straight face.” A burst of laughter that sounded more like a howl followed the remark. By the time the laughter subsided, Naruto was doubled over in Shika's lap.

He looked sheepishly up at the man from his resting place. The black jeans were a lot softer against his cheek than he would have expected. Shika did not look amused. The scowl, the narrowed eyes, and the arched eyebrows were too much for Naruto and he started to giggle again. He turned his head away, before he saw Shika's reaction to that.

Shika was getting very irritated with Naruto. That was, until the blond looked up at him with the most adorable smile. He started to melt a little there. Then Naruto turned away from him.

With his head in Shika's lap like that, there was only one way for Naruto to turn away. That sight definitely distracted him from his irritation. Naruto's head nestled in his lap, face pressed against the loose fabric of his jeans, and all he could think was, 'Thank gods I didn't let mom talk me into the tight ones!'

“O.k.,” came the muffled voice. Hot breathe passed through the fabric and caressed Shika's most sensitive skin. “Maybe you need to explain the practical side of things to me.”

Naruto didn't move and didn't look up at him. There was no way Shika was having this conversation, with Naruto like that. He tried to gently lift Naruto into a sitting position. He tried. Naruto didn't budge. “Oh come on! You can't stay like that all night. Sit up.”

A muffled “Nope.” was his answer.

“Naruto, come on...”

“Nope.” Naruto was holding onto Shika's pants with both hands now and had actually buried his head deeper into Shikamaru's lap.

A little voice in the back of Shika's head was telling him that he really didn't want Naruto to move. Yep, he liked him right where he was. Perv, he chided himself as he looked down at the mop of golden hair nestled in the dark black fabric of his jeans.

He couldn't resist the urge to run his fingers through that hair and didn't bother to try. When Shikamaru brushed loose strands of blond hair away from Naruto's ear, he saw why Naruto was being so obstinate. Naruto's ear looked like it was on fire.

'He's blushing. I'm the one who's supposed to explain things and he's embarrassed.' He tried to grumble, but that melty feeling was back. 'Yep, I'm soo screwed.' Shika sighed. “Naruto, why don't we just lay down and talk things out. 'K.?” He continued stroking the golden strands, even when Naruto didn't answer him.

Naruto had really hoped Shika would refuse to explain or at least let him keep his face hidden. Instead, he had his face buried in Shikamaru's lap and the man was stroking and playing with his hair. That felt soo good. He would have laughed if it wasn't soo mortifying.

He was very very aware of his proximity to Shika's cock. 'Thank gods, I can't actually feel it. I don't know what the hell I'd do.' A little voice in the back of his head assured him that he would think of something. Naruto wanted to blame it on kyuubi, but the demon had been very quiet for the past couple of weeks. 'Not only am I gay, I really am a perv too. Great!'

He turned his head a little and looked up at Shikamaru out of the corner of one eye. The dark eyes were looking directly at him, but they had kind of, misted over. Shika continued to run his slender fingers through Naruto's hair.

The look on his face could be characterized as adoration or love, if one chose to interpret it. Naruto was stricken. He'd never seen his friend express soo much feeling before. Even when he was angry, Shikamaru was fairly controlled. Even with all the emotions he'd witnessed today, Naruto had never seen Shika let his guard down like he had now.

'He doesn't know I'm watching. What will happen if I move or speak?' Would the spell be broken? He pondered for a moment, then moved so that his cheek rested in the warm lap and he could see Shika's face clearly.

The dark eyes moved to his, they were unchanged. Shika didn't pull the curtain back down over his feelings. He just looked Naruto in the eye with such sweet intensity it was heart wrenching.

“Shika, I don't care. Whatever you think is best, is. Just, don't stop looking at me like that, ever.” The smile he got was a little jaunty, a little Shika. The hands that moved to cup his face were tender.

“Get up here and kiss me, then.” Naruto obeyed. Who wouldn't? There were no words for some time after that. Shika had decided to show Naruto the things that he could show him now. If necessary, he'd explain the rest later.

Breaking the kiss, he shifted so that Naruto could lay back on the bed. Then stretched himself along Naruto's side. His hands tracing abstract patterns along Naruto's chest, carefully avoiding Naruto's nipples or any other area he already had mapped as sensitive.

He learned that Naruto's taunt stomach was definitely a hot button. The area were the seal lay hidden was very sensitive to his touch. He almost believed that he felt an extra warmth radiating from just beneath the skin.

His touch wasn't teasing, it was a gentle caress. It was an attempt to know Naruto better and bring him closer to Shika. He leaned in and kissed the soft swollen lips, licking the raw bottom lip tenderly. There was no hurry now, no demand for anything more.

Naruto lay meek below him, learning the feel of Shikamaru's hand against his skin. Seeing the emotion in those dark eyes had calmed him. He had been reassured that this was something real and true.

He knew that he didn't need to do anything. This wasn't just going to go away if he didn't do something. He understood that there was no need for rush.

Even with the slow lazy pace Shikamaru had set, warm pressure was building in his lower abdomen far faster than he liked. He could tell Naruto was beginning to feel the same strain. He didn't want Naruto charging ahead again, so he compromised and picked up the pace. His caresses became firmer, his mouth more demanding.

Naruto responded by submitting. Wordlessly, he handed himself over to Shikamaru. There was no line of his body, no action that didn't scream 'I am yours'. Heady with the power of such control, Shika's hand shook as he worked at the button holding Naruto's waistband closed to him.

The button was released and the zipper slowly slid down. The fabric gave way to the strong slender hand as he slid beneath it. The warmth of Naruto's body assaulted his sensitized fingers as they played lightly over silky boxers, before delving beneath them. Naruto gasped into his mouth as Shika's fingers raked through his coarse golden curls. He kneaded the tender flesh below them softly, swallowing his lover's soft appreciative moans.

His hand was so close, but so far from Naruto's hardness. Naruto knew he wanted Shika's hand there. He wanted to know what it would be like for Shikamaru to touch him there, the way only he had touched himself.

“Oh, Shika. I.......” He stopped himself, what had he been about to say? Surely not that. Did he, could he.... be in love with the dark haired man dominating his mouth, dominating him? If he wasn't, then what the hell was he being so damn submissive for?!

These thoughts sat half formed in the back of his mind, until a warm hand ghosted over his blood swollen cock. He arched into the touch, craving more. Shikamaru pulled back from his mouth and stared into his eyes. Those piercing obsidian orbs blazed with a dark inner heat.

Naruto silently begged beneath the heated gaze. The touch was firmer the second time. He could feel the calluses as the rough skin slid over his veined flesh. “More.” Naruto begged, as he clutched the bed spread, trying to remain passive. Panting. “Please.”

Shikamaru soaked up the heat from Naruto's eyes, eyes that had gone from deep blue to an almost clear silver. Shika was certain if he looked deep enough, he would see himself in them. He barely heard Naruto's pleas over the roaring in his own ears.

This was how it should be. This was what he had wanted for them; slow, powerful, and wonderful. He was so hard it was painful, but the pain was amazing, almost addictive.

He ran his hand all over Naruto's twitching cock. It was amazing how soft and silky the skin felt, like silk over a steel rod. He gripped Naruto tighter and lengthened his strokes. He was surprised at how thick the blond was. His cock was half again as thick as Shikamaru's own.

Naruto arched and bucked against the friction, fucking Shikamaru's hand without even realizing it. The images that conjured in Shika's mind were exciting, if a little scary, now that he new Naruto's girth. He leaned down and kissed the hot blond again.

Naruto was grateful for the extra contact. He didn't know what he needed, he only knew he needed more of it, of everything. He felt Shika raise up off of the bed, but couldn't get his eyes to open enough to see what his lover was doing.

He felt a hand under this ass lifting him up even as that hand sought to pull his pants down over it. Naruto arched his back assisting in the removal of his last bit of clothing. The trousers and boxers slid down easily. Shika's hand had slowed on his cock and he was able to open his eyes. He looked down at his crotch first.

The sight of his engorged cock held in a tight grip by someone else's hand, Shikamaru's hand, made his blood boil soo much hotter. His eyes trailed up the tan toned arm; to the muscled shoulder; the long slender neck; and then the painfully handsome face, framed as it was by dark free hair.

Shika was kneeling next to Naruto, his hand continued to stroke him slowly. Naruto could feel that Shika was on the verge of some action, but had no idea what. Their eyes met and Shika smirked at him, then began to pump his hand vigorously along Naruto's length. Naruto threw his head back and almost screamed at the change in pace.

Shika watched him in amazed pleasure for a moment longer, then without missing a stroke, he switched hands and slid his body along Naruto's, his feet above the blonde’s head. He looked at the hard dripping flesh in his hand and wondered if he'd really be able to fit that into his mouth.

'You never know 'till you try.' Shika thought as he slowed his hand and leaned over the stiff muscle, rising out of the bed of golden curls. His tongue flicked out and lapped up the drops of pre-cum glistening on the golden tip. Naruto's eyes flew open as his rough tongue grazed across the tender slit. “Oh gods!” The blond moaned.

The taste was not unpleasant, bitter and salty, but not foul. Shikamaru licked at the delicate slit, gathering more of the liquid for tasting. Naruto gasped and moaned, begging Shikamaru for more. He was obliged to comply. Suddenly Shika had a very strong desire to feel more of that silky skin against his tongue.

He held the twitching rod gently in his hand as he left none of it untouched. He kissed and licked every tiny piece. His other hand caressing the soft, tender sacks of flesh beneath the base. As he placed his lips against the tip, teasing the slit with his tongue, he began to roll Naruto's balls gently in his hand. Naruto moaned and arched beneath him.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Shikamaru slid his mouth over the tip, taking the mushroom shaped head into his mouth and swirling his tongue all over the captured flesh. 'Okay, you managed that, relax and try for more.' Using his arm to brace Naruto down on the bed, even as that hand still stroked the base of the man's erection, Shikamaru slid more of his lover into his virgin mouth.

He paused to adjust to the sensation of being filled in such a way. His mouth was already stretching around his well endowed lover's cock. Shika distracted Naruto with his hands. He stroked from the base to his lips with one hand. The other slid behind Naruto's balls, massaging the bundle of nerves that rested there.

When Naruto moaned and pressed back against that hand, Shika was grateful he'd taken the time to do some research on these things. It was amazing what information a person could glean, if he was just determined enough.

Shika could have cursed when he tried to take more of Naruto into his mouth and his teeth lightly scraped the tender skin. Naruto hissed and moaned, arching against Shika's mouth in pleasure. 'I'm beginning to think you're a bit of a masochist.' Shika thought wryly. He threw the thought at Naruto, since he couldn't speak it.

He kept his mouth still for a moment, contemplating his next move. 'This is practically impossible.' He tried to distract Naruto with his hands. It didn't work completely. “Gods, Shika.” Naruto panted “Please move.”

'Okay, you're a ninja, you face death practically everyday. You can do this. It is not impossible. Men and women have been doing this for ages.' That thought got him motivated. 'If a woman can do it, I sure as hell can.'

He slid his mouth back up to the tip, sliding his tongue back and forth as he went, varying the pressure of his mouth and tongue as he varied the pressure of his hands. He was still gently manipulating the nerves surrounding Naruto's prostate from the outside.

When he reached the lip around the mushroom tip, he began sucking more forcefully. His hand sliding up and down the saliva slick cock. Naruto moaned and thrust into his hand and mouth. Shikamaru let him.

He let Naruto thrust into his mouth, fucking it by instinct and need alone. He moved his head down a bit, so Naruto could thrust deeper. 'Why is it easier this way?' He wondered. Naruto was moaning and gasping, begging for more.

Shika began to move his mouth up and down, meeting Naruto's desperate thrusts. Deeper and deeper Naruto penetrated him. His heart was pounding in his ears. He didn't even realize that he had no gag reflex, until the head struck the back of his throat forcefully, not gagging him, but causing him to choke a little.

Naruto was past noticing, his climax was close. The world had narrowed to the warm orifice encasing him and the sparks shooting up his spine and exploding in his brain with every thrust and retreat, thrust and retreat. Shika was still massaging that wonderful spot below his balls, grinding the tips of two fingers deep into the tender flesh, sending more electric sparks shooting through his body.

The seal was on fire, burning with an intense searing heat. He could hear the kyuubi panting in the back of his mind. The demon wanted this too, the fox understood all of this far better than Naruto.

“Oh Gods, pleeaaassssee!” Naruto hissed through gritted teeth as his back arched off the bed, driving him deep into Shika's throat. Shikamaru couldn't breath as Naruto's body stiffened beneath him, then he felt liquid fire racing down his throat.

The realization fuzzily hit him, 'he's cumming'. Shikamaru didn't even have the strength to be pleased with himself. Naruto collapsed onto the bed, gasping for air and Shikamaru collapsed on top of him. They lay in a panting heap for several minutes. Naruto was sure his heart was going to crack a rib at any moment.

Shikamaru recovered first. He attempted to speak, but it came out as a hoarse croak. Naruto raised his head a little and looked down at him. “Eh?”

His voice was still raspy when he replied, “I think you tried to kill me, just now.” He smirked to let Naruto know he was teasing.

“Me? You just gave me a damn heart attack!” Naruto chuckled as his head dropped back onto the bed. “Is it always going to be like that?” the blond asked wistfully.

“No, 'cause next time, I'm gonna strap you to the bed.” Shika rolled over onto his back with his head resting on Naruto's bare thigh.

“Good, then there will at least be a next time. I liked that, Shika.” Naruto giggled and Shikamaru could picture the blush. He let a chuckle slip past his own bruised lips.

Shikamaru was trying to ignore the tightness in his own groin. He was still painfully hard and now that he wasn't distracted, his body was crying for some attention. He looked down at himself and saw the prominent tent his erection was making in the jeans fabric.

Shikamaru hated feeling constricted. 'What the hell...'. He shrugged. 'Why not?' Shika undid his jeans and slipped them off in one fluid motion, leaving only his boxers on.

The motion roused Naruto who was feeling very content at the moment. He almost protested, until he saw a pair of bare toned legs flop down on the bed. His eyes slid up the bare skin to a pair of dark green silky boxers that were impressively tented by an obviously hard dick.

Naruto was an instinctive fighter, so it really shouldn't be a surprise that he was also an instinctive lover. Moving on impulse, he lunged forward, doubling himself over. He looked down at the startled face. “Shika, can I return the favor?” His voice was husky and he had no idea why.

The dark eyes looked up into his, the dark hair tickled his thigh as Shikamaru nodded, unable to speak just then. Naruto leaned down and kissed his dark handsome lover. His hand slid fearlessly over the taunt stomach, sliding over the silky material, creating wonderful sensations wherever he touched.

Naruto stroked him through the material of his boxers and little stars bloomed behind his eyes. He hissed and moaned and arched into the strong hand. “Naruto.” Shika breathed into his mouth. The other recognized the urging and slid his hand underneath the waste band.

Naruto's hands were as calloused as his own, but felt soo much better. He moaned and thrust against the hand, demanding more. Naruto gripped the head loosely, sliding his thumb across the slit, smearing pre-cum across it as he did so.

Their kiss deepened as Naruto slid his leg out from under Shika's head. Naruto, being a ninja, was limber. He twisted around so that his body was parallel with the one he desperately wanted to touch. He never missed a stroke. Nothing had ever felt so natural to him.

Shikamaru writhed beneath him. Naruto felt a power he'd never known before tonight. He loved that he could control Shika's body just by making him feel good. He couldn't wait to see if he could make Shika feel as good as the lovely man had made him feel.

He broke their kiss, only to begin kissing a trail down the long elegant neck. Shika knew exactly where he was headed. Naruto wondered if that made it more intense. He really had no idea.

Naruto kissed and licked a winding path down Shika's torso and across the rippled abs. He still didn't miss a stroke of his hand. It moved on it's own, no thought required. He was slowly pushing Shika over the edge and didn't consciously realize it.

He noted the salty taste of sweat on Shika's warm skin. He decided he liked it. As he moved closer to his destination, he encountered a musky scent, not strong, but perceptible. He liked that too.

As Naruto's mouth reached the waist band of Shikamaru's boxers, he began to feel an electric kind of excitement. He really wanted to do this. He wasn't nervous at all. He stopped moving his hand. He wanted Shika to look at him. He sat on his knees next to Shikamaru and waited, hoping his lover would look at him. He wanted to see the heat in those deep dark pools.

Shikamaru could breath again. He could think, sort of. The electricity running rampant across every nerve was starting to subside. In the back of his mind he wondered at the fact that he was still hard. 'How the hell can you feel all that and not cum?!' He lifted his head a fraction and opened eyes that hurt from being squeezed shut, soo tightly.

He looked into Naruto's golden face. He mistook the excited look in his eyes for fear. “Naruto, you don't have to. It's okay. It won't affect anything. I promise.” He started to lean forward, wanting to reassure this most precious person. Naruto reached out and pushed him back.

“I want to. I just wanted to see how much you wanted me to, that's all.” He sounded a little disappointed.

Shika looked up at him across his own body. “Gods, I don't think I've ever wanted anything more.” He blushed fiercely and made a difficult admission. “I've woken up every morning or in the middle of the night, for months. Always the same dream, just little differences here and there; and always....” He hesitated. “Always you were there and you did.... you did this.... and gods know I want it.” The heat was back in his eyes. Naruto could feel it radiating on his skin. He flushed, it was pride, silly pride. Shikamaru had dreamed of him, for months. Who else could say that?

Shikamaru had never seen anything quite like it. His honey haired sex god knelt there, a golden skinned hand wrapped around Shika's hard shaft. Those impossibly clear blue eyes were filled with soo much emotion. When Naruto gave himself in friendship, he gave all of himself.

Shikamaru knew he didn't deserve him. He didn't deserve all that Naruto would give him in this. 'But I'm a greedy bastard and there is no way I could let someone else have him.'

“Naruto. I want you. I want all of you.” Naruto could feel the riot of emotions behind the words. He could see it in those deep dark eyes.

His hand began moving again, tenderly. His eyes didn't leave Shika's. He had never had anyone want him, just him, and all of him. It was intoxicating.

He lowered himself, so that he was looking into Shika's eyes just above the crown of the man's very stiff cock. He leaned forward a bit and just as his coarse pink tongue licked the underside of the mushroom, Shika saw a crystal tear slip from one of the blue eyes.

Then without warning, Naruto engulfed him completely and all he could see was the back of his own eye lids. Naruto was a natural. It might have just been his open and giving nature. It might have been some animal instinct from the kyuubi. Naruto was a natural at pleasing.

If he hadn't have known better, Shikamaru would never have believed Naruto's innocence. The man was amazing. There was no hesitation in his movements. He seemed to know exactly what to do, how to fit their bodies together.

Shikamaru moaned and thrashed as Naruto held his hips down with loving tender hands. The warm wet cavern was tender and teasing one moment then forceful and demanding the next. The rhythm, even the angle changed constantly.

He couldn't predict what he would feel next. His world was made up of sensations, only sensations, there was nothing else. Shika bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming, but didn't even remember why he needed to be quiet.

Shikamaru was longer than Naruto. He wasn't as thick, but he was definitely longer. Naruto cursed his gag reflex the moment impulse had urged him to shove his mouth over Shikamaru's length. It took effort, but he overrode it ruthlessly.

If he hadn't been trained as a ninja. Trained to ignore physical responses and endure discomfort, he would have vomited right there. He repeatedly forced himself to take all of Shika's cock into his mouth, burying his nose in the gorgeous man's dark coarse curls.

He liked that sensation and focused on it while attempting to destroy his body's natural reaction to having the head of a man's cock buried down his throat. Shika reacted nicely to everything he did. Naruto was determined to impress his lover. He may be less informed than Shikamaru, but he thought he might be more determined.

Naruto was overwhelmed by the emotions and desire the usually lazy and unaffected ninja had shown him. He wanted to make sure Shika wasn't disappointed. How do you live up to dreams? The man had been dreaming about him for months. What if this was a disappointment? Naruto was not going to let that happen.

Shikamaru was soo close to release, soo many times, but Naruto kept changing something, rhythm or pressure or something and it would halt his release and send him soaring even higher. He was panting and sweaty. He couldn't see the ceiling anymore. All he could see were explosions of white light.

He had no idea he'd torn the sheet beneath him. His hands were curled into fists around shreds of white fabric. His arms were stiff at his sides and he had bitten through his cheek a long time ago. He didn't even register the taste of blood in his mouth.

All he knew was the searing pleasure and pain mingling in his groin. The pleasure of that wonderful mouth and the pain of being impossibly hard, were both driving him insane. Only one coherent thought slipped past the sensations and his lips. “Sadistic Bastard!” he growled.

Naruto's eyes flew open and he saw the strain on Shika's face. Oops. He thought a little guiltily. He couldn't help but feel very satisfied with himself, though. Shika had just lost every shred of that cool demeanor. Naruto had seen it. Naruto had caused it.

He settled himself into an easy, steady rhythm. Sliding from the base to the tip and back down, tempting his gag reflex every time. He didn't change a thing when he felt Shikamaru's cock stiffen and swell even more. He had pushed his lover far enough. He wouldn't push him any farther.

Shika gasped when he realized that this torturous fiend might actually allow him some relief. “Oh gods Naruto,” he moaned, “please.....oh gods please!”

Naruto felt the first surge of hot liquid as he was sliding up to Shikamaru's tip, he reversed direction, determined to push himself and his irritating gag reflex to the limit. As the last of Shika's release slid down his throat, Naruto was seriously fighting the urge to throw up. His body was stiff as he focused all his energy into holding on until the last drop of cum had been released into his waiting throat.

Shikamaru had managed to open his eyes a crack. He watched Naruto's stiff, tensed muscles in confusion. Then he saw Naruto's throat half convulse and he understood. “Moron.” He chided as he reached down and gently stroked the golden spiky hair. “Get up here.”

He couldn't help but watch in perverse fascination as his softening cock slid out of Naruto's sexy mouth. Naruto looked at him with watery eyes. Shika wrapped his arms around him as he pulled him up to lay beside him.

Naruto settled his face in the crook of Shika's neck. Shikamaru was stroking his hair and sighing. “Why didn't you have any trouble?” He asked a little despondently.

Shikamaru sighed again, softly. “First, I'm longer than you are, so the comparison isn't fair. Second, I don't think I have a gag reflex or if I do, I missed it.” Naruto huffed a little at that. He was kinda pissed off at himself.

Shikamaru just continued in that analytical tone he got when explaining things. “Last, I stumbled over how thick you are. So, I don't see what you're upset about.” He laughed a little. “I almost panicked and stopped, 'cause I thought my teeth would rip you to shreds! Jeez, Naruto, why the hell are you so big around?!”

Naruto blushed and giggled against his neck. It was an amazing sensation in a completely nonsexual way. Shika decided he'd analyze that thought later.

“The way you curve up and to the right isn't something I would have expected either. What's up with that?” Naruto was giggling as he spoke.

“Hey, that's called character. We can't all be thicker than a beer can and straight as a senbon, ya know?! It's variety.” Shikamaru chuckled and held Naruto closer. This felt soo good, soo right. 'Please gods, please let me keep this, please.' Shika prayed silently. 'I don't deserve him, but I'll try.'

They lay together, cuddling for awhile. Finally, Shikamaru insisted that they both shower and try to catch a few hours of sleep before everyone got up and they all headed home. They covered the evidence of their activities as best they could, by straightening the crumpled comforter back over the torn sheet.

They snuggled together on the other bed. Shikamaru was spooned against Naruto's back, one arm under his own head and the other holding his treasure tightly. Just before Naruto drifted off to sleep, he heard Shika chuckle and whisper in his ear, “Happy Birthday to me.”

`fin`

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Naruto fanfiction, my first fanfiction ever actually. 
> 
> Thanks to this story I met my beloved heart sister and awesome beta, FariyNiamh. She read it and then reviewed and encouraged me to continue writing. I returned the favor. That was 4 years ago. (^.^) 
> 
> This story means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
